The Legacy
by QueensKhioneandFernis
Summary: Sequel to 'The Aftermath'. 15 long years have passed since all of the evil masterminds fell to defeat. 15 years of peace and quiet. 15 years to plan. Now, the World Championships have returned and a new of generation of Bladers fight not only to become #1, but to find the ones they hold dear. Can our new heroes live up to the legacy of their parents?
1. Chapter 1

**So, the only reason I haven't updated recently, or posted anything, is because I've been sick. But here's the first chapter of 'The Legacy'.**

* * *

"Here we go!" A girl's voice echoed through the training room, "Dark Hyrda, Special Move, Venom Strike!"

"Right behind you, sis!" A boy's voice shouted out, "Light Hydra, Special Move, Shining Breath!"

"Now! Joint Special Move, Hydra Dark Breath!" The two siblings stood back to back, the girl's left arm outstretched, while the boy's right arm was outstretched.

"Holy-" The two sibling's oppenent yelled out, throwing her arms up to shield her face.

After a few seconds, the dust cleared, and a Bey came clattering to the floor.

"Oh wow..." The blonde, the oppenent, breathed, "Now I see why you're parents were always called Konzern's Twin Jewels. Their teamwork has rubbed off on you."

"Right." The girl said, catching her Hydra, "We're the kids of the original Team Excaliber. Nothing will stop us from taking the world by storm."

The girl's brother caught his Hydra, "No one will stand in our way of becoming number one in the world!"

The two sibling's oppenent laughed, "Agreed! We'll rise to the top as the greatest team ever known!"

* * *

A girl dashed through the streets, green eyes alight as she rushed for Rock City's stadium arena. Her blonde hair flowed out behind her.

I'll make my parents proud. I'll get on the African rep team. I'll show everybody just how powerful I am.

The girl ran into the arena, pushing her way to the front of the crowd, ready and listening to Rock City's leader in the rules.

Although she already knew them...

The girl occupied herself by looking around the crowd, only a couple of people really appealing to her.

One was a girl with green hair and gold- yellow eyes, dressed in a fire red shirt, and a black jacket. She had on black jeans, and at the hems, there was an orange flame design. She wore black boots, and gold bracelets and necklaces. She had on a set of earrings as well. A gold chain belt held her Bey gear.

The blonde looked in the other direction, smirking as she caught sight of a familiar face.

The blonde was looking at another girl, this one with brown hair and red eyes. She wore a black shirt with the design of gray and white speckled cat. She had on green, knee length shorts with black highlights. She wore knee length brown boots, with black laces.

_Well, cuz. I didn't know you were gonna be in this. Guess I'll have to keep my guard up._ The blonde thought with a smirk.

* * *

_The African and E.U. Teams have been decided_, Madoka thought, typing on her computer, _Now let's see who's on those teams._

The names pulled up, and Madoka leaned back, an eyebrow slowly going up.

_Well... that's unexpected. But then again, it isn't, considering their parents..._

"Mom!" A boy's voice made Madoka jump and she whirled, seeing a boy a with fire red hair and teal eyes behind her, "Where's my Bey? The qualifying rounds begin in half an hour!"

"Nikko," Madoka sighed, "I left Chimera on the counter next to the door. I told you this morning!"

Nikko Hagane blinked, before laughing sheepishly, "Oh right, sorry mom!" Nikko rushed up and hugged his mother, "I'll see you later! Bye!"

As Nikko rushed out in a blur of dark blue and black, Madoka couldn't help but think, _Everything like his father..._ Her gaze travelled to the picture of her, Gingka, and Nikko when he was a few months old, _Oh, Gingka... where are you?_

* * *

"Kurai!" Kuro called up the stairs of the Amazon Palace, "Wake up sweetheart! The qualifying tournament for the place on World Championship team begins today!"

At first, no one appeared at the stairs. But after a few minutes, a teenage girl with brown hair and black eyes appeared, running a hand over her pale face.

"Why couldn't it have been this afternoon?" Kurai grumbled, pulling her shoulder- blade length hair back in a ponytail, "Eleven in the morning is too early!"

"Come on now, lazy bones, lighten up!" Kuro chuckled, "Your uncle called a few weeks ago and said that Camille was hoping you'd make it on the South American team so she could, oh, what did he say..." Kuro frowned, before her eyes lit up, "That's right! 'This is Camille's words not mine, So I can prove to my cousin that just because she's got a Legendary Blader as a father, doesn't mean she's all that powerful'!" Kuro chuckled as she heard her daughter still behind her.

Then...

"_What?!_" Kurai yelled, "She did _not_ say that! Oh, when I see that little wench, I'll-"

Kuro tuned her daughter out as she continued around the kitchen. Instead, she brought her hand up to the locket around her neck.

_Aguma... you would be so proud right now..._

* * *

"Easy does it, Camille." Christina chuckled as her redheaded, violet eyed daughter bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement, "You have to wait for the rules to be announced."

"I know, I know, but I'm so excited!" Camille Blackheart squealed.

"I know you are sweetie, but patience." Crissie scolded the fourteen year old.

At that moment, a shout in Christina and Camille's direction made the daughter and mother look up to see a boy and girl rushing for them.

"Xue! Feng!" Camille exclaimed, before rushing forwards, "It's good to see you again!"

Feng, a boy with mahongany hair and purplish eyes smirked, "As it is to see you, my lovely lady."

"Ugh, Feng. Cut it out." Xue rolled her green eyes, brushing her black hair out of her face, "Honestly, everything like uncle Chao Xin."

Feng frowned, before turning his head upwards, "Well I can't help it if I have such wonderful charm!"

As Feng, Camille, and Xue began to playfully bicker, Chi- yun walked up to Christina.

"Chi- yun has found no leads on where the rest of Wang Hu Zhong or Bao is, Christina. Chi- yun is sorry." Chi- yun said apologetically.

"It's okay Chi- Yun." Christina sighed, "You did your best."

"Chi- yun's best wasn't enough, however."

"Dude, drop it. I don't want to think about it."

Chi- yun fell silent.

_But, Bao... where in the hell are you?! _Christina thought.

* * *

"Micheal, I little help?" Tabitha asked in annoyance in the elder Kadoya's direction.

Micheal appeared in the doorway, watching his wife argue with thier son and niece.

"Hey, Uncle Mikey!" Tara called with a wave. Her tan hair was done up pixie style and her gold eyes shimmered brightly.

"Dad! Tell mom that we're perfectly capable of going to Bey Park by ourselves! I mean, it's the qualifying rounds of the championships!" Marvel Kadoya groaned, running a hand through his unruly silver hair and blinking his brown eyes, "Please?"

Micheal sighed, "Where's Zeke? He is the oldest out of you lot. I'll let you two go with him."

"Micheal!" Tabitha chided.

"Hi Mr. Kadoya." At that moment, a brunette with red eyes walked into Dungeon Gym, "Sorry I'm late, my mom and I got held up in traffic."

Zala Abyss walked in, hurridly, "Hey Micheal, Tabitha."

"It's no problem, Zeke. Now, Tabitha honey, why don't you and Zala spend the afternoon together, and I can go to Bey Park with the kids?"

Tabitha hesitated, but when she saw the way her son looked at her with puppy dog eyes, she sighed.

"Fine. You guys just be careful!" With that, Zala and Tabitha walked towards the office.

"Now kids. Why don't we go see who's the three strongest Bladers in America?" Micheal said, knowing how to get the trio fired up.

"Yeah! Let's go you guys!" Marvel bolted out the door, his friends right behind him.

As Micheal folllowed at a slightly slower pace, Micheal looked up towards the sky, _Masamune Kadoya... your son is the spitting image of you, I hope you realize that._

* * *

A dark cloaked figure watched on with great pleasure as his captives slowly began to wake up. They seemed disoriented at first, but then it was like they all remembered as one what had happened.

One man was fast to react.

"_Son of a bitch! Who the hell did this_?!" The man snarled, blue eyes flashing murderously as he struck out at the glass he was behind. Almost instantly, an electric jolt made him cry out in pain and he crumpled to his knees.

"Now, now, Mr. Tategami. That just won't do now will it?" The man purred, drawing attention to himself as he emerged from the shadows, his hood thrown up over his face.

"Wh- who are you?" Kyoya stammered out.

The man chuckled darkly, "Me? Why, I am your worst nightmare." Then he became serious, "And I know each of your's worst nightmare... Your fears... your terrors. But you all have one thing in common."

There was a heavy silence in the air.

"_Your children._"

It was as if a nuclear bomb went off.

"You bastard!"

"What did you do?"

"If you lay a hand on my daughter, I'll rip you apart!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"When I get out of here, I'll murder you myself!"

The threats were cut off as the man threw his head back and cackled, evilly.

"You all jump to conclusions way too soon!" The man roared with laughter.

Everyone stared, horrified, angered, shocked, puzzled, or enraged.

"You see, I haven't done anything yet! I plan to let my team do that... During the World Tournaments."

A simultaneous gasp cut through the air.

The man continued chuckled as he turned and walked for the door that made itself known, "Now, why don't you all just calm down? Because you'll need your energy soon enough with what I have planned for some of you. The real fun... has just begun."

* * *

**And indeed it has! So, as it says in the summary, this is the sequel to 'The Aftermath'. And for those of you wondering, I'm still working on my Beyblade version of the Hunger Games. And I still need some OCs. The form is on my profile, so _please_, somebody send one in! I can't post it without those three OCs I need!**

**Anyhoo, don't expect fast updates for this story. Or 'Secrets Kill'. Or any of my stories really. Mid terms are coming up fast at school and I need to study.**

**But, please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nikko looked around the arena, eyes lighting up at the multiple Bey stadiums.

"Ooh... this is so awesome!" Nikko jumped excitedly

"Ah, if it isn't the son of the Legendary Gingka Hagane." A voice purred behind the redhead.

Nikko turned to see a girl with ocean blue hair and amber eyes standing behind him. She wore a red shirt under a black blazer, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"Ryke Katashi. I wish I could say the same for you, but unfortunetly, your the _niece_ of Ryuga Katashi- who you hardly ever see." Nikko bit back.

"Better than having my father drop off the face of the earth without so much as a note."

"Your father did the same."

"My father's a _treasure hunter_. I can understand that."

Nikko went silent.

"Well, I don't mean to intrude, but you two are catching a lot of attention." A calm, cool voice cut in.

Nikko and Ryke turned to see a silver haired, green eyed teen striding up to them. He wore a black t- shirt under a brown hoodie and white pants with brown boots.

"Ugh. Fate's got to be out to get me." Nikko groaned, "Katashi's bad enough, but you Ootori?"

The teenager rolled his eyes, "The name's _Tyler_, not Ootori."

"And what about your parents and family?" Ryke suddenly asked.

"Business trip with my uncle." Tyler said, coolly.

Ryke scowled, obviously unhappy at having her question rebuked.

At that moment, Blader DJ caught the trio's attention from his platform.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He began, "I hope you guys are as pumped up as I am for the heated battles sure to come!"

The crowd cheered.

"In that case, let's explain the rules!" Blader DJ grinned, "Around the arena, there are multiple Bey stadiums! The objective is battle, battle, and keep on battling as many Bladers as you challenge or challenge you! You will keep on battling until an hour after dark. Then, we will announce the top four with the most wins! And those four will be the ones to represent Japan in the Beyblade World Championships!"

Cheers echoed off the arena walls, the noise deafening.

"Okay then! Let's get started!" Blader DJ watched as Bladers scrambled for stadiums.

"3..." The countdown began.

"2..." Muscles coiled in anticipation.

"1! Let it rip!"

* * *

**Just so you guys know, I'm planning a double update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas walked into the living room of the Konzern mansion, sighing as he glanced at the couch. He leaned on the doorframe, watching his nephew sleep a while longer.

Chance McKandless had his mother's hair and his father's eyes that held a fire that dared anyone to cross him. He was a rather talented actor- or, grifter as Lucas preferred to call him.

That thought made Lucas unconsiously rub his head as he remembered when he had spoke that thought out loud and Wales had whacked him upside the head.

"He fell asleep about an hour ago." A voice said behind Lucas, making him turn, "I've been waiting until you got home to carry him to his room." She paused, "He's been having a nightmare too."

Lucas nodded, moving to the side as a ginger haired, green eyed eighteen year old girl walked up, "Thanks for waiting on me, but you didn't have to. You know that Violet."

"I also wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?" Lucas crossed the room to Chance's side.

There was a slight pause, then Violet asked, "Uncle Luke... Did you...?"

Lucas sighed, "No kiddo, I'm sorry. I called a few of my friends and they had some pretty grim and similar reports to share."

Violet nodded, sullen.

"Why don't you head on up to bed-" Lucas cut off as a low groan of distress came from Chance.

"Dad..." Chance whispered, "No... stop...! Leave him alone!"

Lucas blinked, thinking, _Does Chance know something I don't?_

"Can you please get him to bed?" VIolet asked.

"Yeah, kid, no problem." Lucas lifted Chance up into his arms, letting out a soft groan as his shoulders protested.

"I'm getting too old for this, I swear." Lucas mumbled.

Violet giggled, "You've only turned forty- one, Uncle Luke!"

"Old enough."

"Oh, stop complaining."

"You know, you sound more and more like your old man every day."

"And you know dad doesn't like being called 'old man'."

Lucas laughed softly, having reached the top of the stairs. Violet scurried on ahead to open the boy's bedroom door. Lucas followed in, looking over the room. Chance had always never believed in useless objects, so his room wasn't as crowded as much as most teenage kids.

Lucas laid Chance on his bed, gently tucking the fifteen year old in.

"Thanks, uncle Luke." Violet said softly, "I'm going on to bed. I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Yep, on our way to Africa for the first match." Lucas chuckled, quietly.

"In that case... good night." Violet turned and walked out of the room.

"Night kid." Lucas murmured before looking back down at Chance's sleeping form.

_Now, what did you see that I need to know?_ Lucas thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I don't want to school, I just want to break rules, boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes, go into the disco tech, getting high and getting wrecked, I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_-"

"Will you cut it out with that song?!" Cleopatra Cadelle jumped as her cousin, Hamanaptra Storm, interrupted her.

Across the room, the duo's other cousin, Ryssa Tategami huffed, and turned the volume of her Ipod up to it's max, drowning out the soon to be yelling match.

"I can't! It's catchy!" Cleopatra scowled.

"Now, now girls." Nefertiti chided as she walked into the room, "No fighting."

"Sorry mum." Cleopatra said.

"Mm- hm. Dinner'll be ready in about fifteen minutes, just so you know."

A silence fell over the living room. It was finally broken by Ryssa, who sat up on the couch, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

"You're lucky, you know." The greenette said, wistfully, "You still have a mother who cares for you and isn't tied up in work or always yelling at your dad..."

"Oh c'mon. Surely Aunt Kai isn't that bad." Hamanaptra rolled her eyes, "And Uncle Ryuga? Ha! He's always been a hothead according to what my dad always said!"

From the kitchen, there was a crash.

"Mom?" Cleopatra called, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Cleo! Just dropped a plate. No worries!" Nefertiti called back.

Cleopatra whirled on her cousin, hissing, "Don't mention Uncle Nile around my mom! She'll have an emotional breakdown! I've had to deal with it for the last two weeks!"

Hamanaptra stepped back, "H- hey! I- I'm sorry okay?"

Ryssa popped up between the two, "Easy girls. Let's focus on fighting later. Right now... we need to focus on how we're gonna win the World Championships."

That got the other two's attention.

When Nefertiti walked back into the living room, she was met with the sight of the three cousins talking amoungst themselves, looking to be in deep conversation.

Nefertiti smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

Something told her, despite the dangers soon to come, that the three girls would stick together like glue.

* * *

**Gaaahhhh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! Exams, and then my mom ending up in the hospital... *slams head on table* I'll be surprised if I even pass my mid-terms...**

**Also, the song at the beginning is called 'Break the Rules' by Charli XCX. I am seriously in love with that song... If you haven't heard it, you need to listen to it, and play this as loud as you can during school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little mother- daughter moment between Kuro and her daughter. You might wanna grab a few tissues...**

* * *

When Kurai walked into the kitchen that night, Kuro couldn't decide weather she was or wasn't happy.

"So... How'd it go?" Kuro asked slowly.

"Team leader." Kurai huffed.

Kuro blinked, "Well, good job! Your father's probably proud."

Kurai snorted, "You sure? 'Cause the last time I checked, if a dad was happy for their child, he'd be there for them."

Kuro sighed, having no comeback for the fourteen year old.

A silence stretched through the living room as Kurai sat next to her mother on the couch. She laid her head on Kuro's shoulder.

"Does dad love me?" Kurai whispered.

Kuro's jaw dropped, "Ooh, of course he does sweetie. Why would you think such a thing?"

"We always argue." Kurai whispered, brokenly, "We never get along. And he never let's me have fun."

"He's just looking out for his baby girl." Kuro murmured, embracing her daughter, trying to comfort her.

Kurai started crying, "Y- you know what my last words to him? I- I told him I hated him. T- that I wish he were dead." The girl's cheeks trailed with black mascara, "W- what if he ran off because of me?"

"Oh, no sweetie. Your father loves you. He would never do that." Kuro assured, before smiling softly, "You know, you were unexpected."

Kurai peeked up through her lashes, eyes still wet, but holding curiousity.

"For months, the doctor told us we couldn't have kids. And right about the time we were considering adopting, I found out I was pregnant with you." Kuro smiled at the memory, "I remember telling your father the news. He looked at me a few seconds, completely shocked, before he passed out cold."

Kurai chuckled, the sound watery, "I don't see that."

"Oh, but it did." Kuro murmured.

Kurai pulled away with a sigh, wiping her eyes.

"I- I think I'll go to bed. I need to do a bit of training tomorrow, with my team." Kurai stuttered.

"Okay sweetie." Kuro smiled, "Any time you want up?"

"Eight'll be fine." Kurai murmured.

"Okay. Night."

"Night mom."

Kuro leaned back into the cushions of the couch, watching as her daughter disappeared up the stairs.

_Aguma..._


	6. Chapter 6

"Boom baby!" Camille whooped, "I made the team!"

Christina rolled her eyes, "So did Feng and Xue."

"Mom, don't be a killjoy."

"Did you learn that from your father?"

"Maybe..."

Christina sighed.

Camille was suddenly silent, making Christina look at her. The young redhead was looking at a family picture above the fireplace.

The picture was of Kuro, Christina, Nefertiti, Aguma, Bao, and Chris all in a park together with their kids. At the time, Camille was four, Kurai five, and Cleopatra five.

"Mom? Where's dad?" Camille finally asked.

"I don't know honey." Christina murmured, "But I'm sure where ever he is, he's proud of you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know your father."

Camille looked up, violet eyes imploring.

Christina smiled, weakly.

"Do you think he'll be at any of my battles?"

"Oh, you silly! Of course he will!"

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it!"

But inside, Christina was thinking, _If Kuro's theory is right, Camille won't see him at all._

* * *

"Well?" Tabitha asked as Micheal and the kids walked in that night.

"We did it!" Marvel yelled, "We're the team!"

"Marv, calm down." Zeke sighed.

"I can't!"

"Then, shut up!"

"Hey! Listen here, you little-"

"Okay kids, if you're gonna get your emotions out, do it through a Bey battle, not a physical fight. Masamune and King are bad enough." Micheal intervened.

Both Marvel and Zeke rushed for the nearest stadium.

"Nice save." Zala approved.

Micheal shrugged, "Something I picked up from Toby and Zeo."

Silence fell over the three adults, the background sound of Marvel and Zeke's battle being the only background noise.

"I'm beginning to regret every mean thing I said to my brother." Micheal sighed.

"Sibling rivalry." Tabitha sympathised, "Happens to every person who has a brother or sister."

Micheal shrugged, "But some of the things I said, they cut deep, I know."

Micheal turned to a nearby window, looking at the New York skyline, thinking, _Masamune, where are you?_

* * *

**One more update after this, then I'm off to bed.**


	7. Chapter 7

"The first battle is soon to be underway." The cloaked figure said as he strode down the hallway of cells that held his prisoners, "The African team against the European team. An interesting match, if I do say so myself." He chuckled darkly, "But it must be _nerve- racking,_ not being able to see the battle, not knowing who will win."

The cloaked figure was slightly surprised when no one spoke. He pointed it out.

"Hm... It seems none of you have a response to that. Is it because you know that it's a close call for any of your kids to be able to make it to the top?"

"Yes." Everyone said as one.

"Well too bad!" The cloaked figure snapped, "Because any dreams you or your _pathetic _children-" That earned quite a few snarls and glares, "Have, will be crushed the moment they battle _my _team! They'll be crushed! Broken! Some might even turn... _phsycotic._"

Now there were a few worried looks. One person spoke.

"You know, there a few people who already have it in their genes."

The cloaked figure turned to Bao, "And who, might I ask?"

"Any _McKandless_, is already, physcotic. Might I say, Lucas McKandless, he used to be a hitter. He'll tear your head off the second he sees you, or even gets wind of who you are. And Wales... ask him how his father died." Bao hissed.

"You know, I'm debating weather to take that as an insult or complement." Wales frowned.

"Take it how you want to."

Wales rolled his eyes.

The cloaked figure huffed, once, as if he knew something Bao or Wales didn't.

"Well whatever. Lucas, he wouldn't last a second against me." The man whipped his hood off, and there were some gasps, a few low screams, and a _deadly _snarl of pure rage, "Because, I'd break him first."


	8. Chapter 8

"Finally Mr. Tardy decides to make an appearance." Lucas heard Violet say sarcastically. Lucas chuckled under his breath. Turning around as he loaded the last suitcase into the limo, he watched the scene.

"Honestly, how are you a Konzern? Unlike Julian, you're late to everything!" Violet exclaimed.

Angelo Konzern rolled his eyes, "Sorry. I didn't realize I was _that _bad of an inconvience to you."

"Well, we were gonna be late for our flight had you not come out when you did!"

"Well it's not like you take forever, either!"

Katerina, Klaus' daughter, huffed, "Get a room, you two."

Angelo and Violet both cut off in shock, "Kat! Get back here!"

Chance chuckled as Katerina dove into the limo, Violet and Angelo following, "That's one way to get them all loaded up."

"Yes, indeed, bud." Lucas agreed with a laugh. He noticed Chance hooking his headphones up to his phone, "What're you doing?"

"You really think I'm gonna listen to those three bicker all the way to the airport?"

"Point taken."

As Chance and Lucas climbed into the limo, Lucas realized his nephew was right. Within minutes, Chance was asleep.

It was better to listen to music than to listen to three teenagers argue.

* * *

_"How's your training going, son?" Chance heard his father ask as the two strolled through the streets._

_"Awesome! You know, uncle Luke's got a new program set up that he's gonna have me and Violet try out next weekend!" Chance grinned._

_"Oh, does he now?" Wales sounded amused._

_"Yep. And I can't wait to try it out!"_

_Wales' laugh was cut off by an explosion and screams of terror._

_"That's coming from the square! Let's go!" Chance bolted off._

_"Chance- Chance, hold on!" The teen's father caught him by the arm, "You stay here. I'll be back."_

_"Wha- But dad!" Chance started, but his father was far ahead of him. Chance followed after him, coming to a screeching halt at the enterance to the square._

_Gold and red fire leapt up along buildings, the crackling sound accompanied by manical laughter._

_"How are you still alive?!" Chance heard his father yelled._

_Then..._

_"Cetus! No!"_

_"Dad!" Chance screamed, rushing forwards, hoping to help some way, but was quickly stopped as flaming beam fell in front of him, stopping him._

_Wales whipped around, "Chance, run! Just run! Don't worry about me!"_

_"Don't worry about me!" A high voice mocked, "Isn't that pathetic? Even if your son runs now, he'll still be hunted down!"_

_Chance shook his head, refusing. He couldn't stand here without trying something...!_

_"RUN! NOW!" Chance heard his father roar._

_Disoriented and terrified, Chance turned away, just barely catching a figure high above the flames. Gold, white, and blue was all Chance could seee before his father disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

* * *

Chance awoke with a start, a low scream on his lips.

Lucas cracked an eye open, "Chance? You okay?"

"Y- yeah. J- just a dream." Chance sighed, running a hand through his blue hair.

Lucas didn't look convinced, but he said, "Okay, well, we're almost at the airport. Glad you woke up when you did."

Chance nodded, quiet. He looked out the limosine's window.

_Why didn't I try harder to save my father? _The boy wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are in Cairo, Egypt to kick off the first round of the Beyblade World Championships!" The Egyptian DJ began, "Now, let's introduce our teams! First up, hailing from right here in Egypt, four friends, give it up for Team Demolition Divas!"

As a group of four girls walked out, the Egyptian DJ turned to the other side of the arena.

"And from Europe, give it up for Team Chryslor!"

When Violet, Angelo, Chance, and Katerina walked out, none of them paid any mind to any of the screams of the fans.

"Now, for our first battle, we have... Destiny VS. Katerina!"

"Remember the plan." Violet told Kat, whose brown eyes glittered mischieviously.

"Use your eyes." Ryssa Katashi told Destiny.

Destiny and Katerina walked out to the stadium.

"Well, let's get started!" DJ shouted, "3..."

"2..." Destiny and Katerina readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go now, Sand Viper!" Destiny yelled.

"Amour Gladiator!" Katerina retaliated.

_Defense type, lot less stamina than my Sand Viper... _Destiny thought.

"Viper, run!" Destiny shouted.

"Gladiator." Katerina sighed.

Said silver and black Bey went for the center of the stadium.

"Ra Almighty! Has Katerina thrown in the towel?" DJ asked.

"Nope. I've just seen through girlie's plan." Katerina rolled her eyes, "You think by getting me to chase you around, I'll eventually suffer a sleepout." Katerina paused, before she burst out, "Ha! As if!"

Destiny growled, "Dang it. She saw right through me. Not good."

"Now, Gladiator! Special Move, Death Axe!"

"Viper! Special Move, Toxic Fang!"

An explosion of white light filled the arena and when everyone could see again-

"Gladiator, no!"

Gladiator's spin was decreasing bit by bit; It was obvious the Bey would sleep out in the next few minutes.

Destiny smirked, "That's the thing about my Sand Viper. It may look harmless, but when called upon to do so, it opens up the ridges on its fusion wheel, much like a snake unhinges its jaws, and releases a deadly poison that makes your Bey sleep out." Destiny flipped a lock of hair out her eyes, "So, sorry to say Katty-" Katerina snarled at the name, "You're done for."

At the same time the words left Destiny's mouth, Gladiator stopped spinning.

"And Destiny wins it!" DJ shouted.

"Nicely done, Kat." Angelo said, "No damage, I hope?"

"Nope." Kat smirked, "I made that Destiny girl think that her Bey hit mine, just as you said to."

"Good." Violet nodded.

"We're next, right sis?" Chance asked.

"Right."

"And for the second battle, we have a tag team match!" DJ called out, "So let's introduce our Bladers! From Team Demolition Divas, we have cousins Cleopatra Cadelle and Hamanaptra Storm! They're the daughters of two famous Bladers- Cleopatra is the daughter of the Legendary Blader of Winter, Chris Cadelle! And Hamanaptra is the daughter of Wild Fang's, Nile Storm!" The DJ paused, "And from Team Chryslor, we have the McKandless siblings, Violet and Chance! That's right folks, you heard me correctly! They're the children of Team Excalibur's, Wales and Sophie McKandless. Today, we'll see if they live up to their parents name as the greatest tag- teams ever known!"

The crowd went crazy, ready for the battle to begin.

"3..." The crowd began.

"2..." The four Bladers readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Hydra! Joint Special Move, Dark Breath!" Violet and Chance yelled at the same time.

In a flash of white light, Cleopatra's and Hamanaptra's Beys went flying our of the stadium.

"No way..." Cleopatra whispered.

"It took one hit." Hamanaptra murmured.

Both girls picked their Beys up, walking forlornly back to their team platform. Destiny looked sympathetic, while Ryssa glared at them, disapprovingly.

"Well, on to the next battle, ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ started, "We're tied with one team having a win each! It's time for the final... tie- breaking... battle between the _team leaders_!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Now, let's take a moment to introduce our Bladers!" The DJ called out, "First up, from Team Demolition Divas, we have Ryssa Katashi, daughter of the Legendary Blader, Ryuga Katashi!" The DJ turned to the other side of the stadium, "And from Team Chryslor, we have Angelo Konzern, a mystery in of itself! Everyone knows that he is somehow related to Excalibur's leader, Julian Konzern, but we have no idea how! But let's see if he lives up to his family name and takes his team on to the next round!"

Ryssa smirked, "You know, my dad and Julian never had their rematch- to decide who had the strongest left- rotating Bey."

Angelo yawned, seemingly bored, "Yeah, so?"

"S- so?" Ryssa spluttered, "So, my father is both the strongest Blader, and owner of the stronest left- rotating-"

"I could care less." Angelo interrupted with a sigh, "All of this is a real drag anyways."

Ryssa was more than infuriated at this point, being talked down. Just a little more fuel to the fire, and Angelo would get the explosion he would need to win this battle.

"Well, let's get started!" DJ shouted, unaware of Ryssa's boiling temper, "3..."

"2..." The Bladers readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go now, Flaming Acheroid!" Ryssa yelled.

"Dodge, Blackstone Lethe." Angelo sighed.

"If you're gonna dodge me forever, think again!" Ryssa yelled, "Because I'll hit you, and when I do, it'll be all over for you and your pathetic team!"

"You think so, huh?" Angelo looked bored, but his eyes held spirit.

"You better believe it! Acheroid, let's do this! Special Move, Fire Mist!"

"Oh, _please_!" Angelo's voice held a slight whine to it, "Lethe, Forgotten River!"

The Bey stadium began to fill with water, quickly drowning out Ryssa's haze of sparks and fire.

"You think you've got what it takes to defeat me, huh?" Ryssa called out, "Think again! Acheroid, let's show this _loser_ what _real_ power is!"

Angelo's grey eyes flashed, "What. Did. You. Call. Me?!"

Ryssa looked up, seeing Angelo's well put- up walls beginning to crumble. She smirked.

"What do you think, _weakling_? Or are you deaf,_ brat_?" Ryssa had found a weak spot, and she was using it to her advantage.

Angelo's grey eyes flashed again, and he straightened, suddenly serious.

"What makes you think I'm _any _of those things?" Angelo asked, voice low and dangerous.

Ryssa didn't notice.

"Because you're a rich kid." Ryssa drawled.

"So? Just because I'm rich doesn't mean a thing!" Angelo snarled, "Lethe, get her!"

"You wanna dance, _weakling_?" Ryssa laughed, "Let's go! Acheroid, Special Move, Wild Dancing Flames!"

"Fine! Lethe, Special Move, Dragon Dance!"

"What?!" Ryssa yelled. Angelo grinned, the look almost sinister.

"Impossible!" Ryssa gasped, watching as a ghostly form of a green and black dragon appeared in the air. The dragon's body was green, with a black mane running down its back. Huge, feathery, black wings spread in the air, and red eyes glowing menacingly.

With a resounding shriek that had people covering their ears, Lethe dove downwards, crashing into the stadium. Dust and debris filled the air.

When the dust began to clear, you just make out a dark green aura around Angelo as he caught his sizzling Bey. Some drifted through his fingers as the Bey spun a moment more, before stopping.

Ryssa fell to her knees in shock, "H- how?"

"They may be gone," Angelo started, and Ryssa flinched at his hard tone, "But our families are still cheering us on. And another thing is, you depend too much on your father to help you..." Angelo stared straight into Ryssa's gold eyes, "You've given up hope."


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoo- hoo! Yeah, baby! We won the first round of the tournaments!" Chance whooped as burst into the hotel suite.

"Uncle Lucas, please make him shut up! I have a migrane from listening to him all the way here!" Violet called as she walked in behind her brother, rubbing her temples.

"Which is exactly why I'm heading to my room to drown myself in some AC/DC!" Angelo laughed as he headed down the hallway.

"I'll be down in the gym if you need me." Katerina said, walking out of the room.

"So, Chance, Team Chryslor won their first match, huh?" Lucas asked from where he sat on a couch in the lounge.

"Yes! And it. Was. Awesome! I mean, Angelo beat Ryuga Katashi's kid!" Chance exclaimed.

"Where's the Tylonol?" Violet groaned.

"Just go to bed if you can't stand to listen to me, sissy!" Chance called.

There was a low thump, and some muttering in French. Lucas chuckled.

"For the record, you don't wanna know what she said." Lucas said, lowly.

There was the sound of a door slamming, followed by some screaming, and both Chance and Lucas burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. Fun's over." Lucas sobered up quickly, becoming serious, "I need to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." Chance kicked his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

Lucas bit his lower lip, thinking for a moment before asking what was on his mind.

"Do you remember anything on your father's kidnapping?"

Chance went unnaturally still and quiet. He moistened his lips.

"Do we... do we have to talk about it?" Chance whispered.

"Anything you want to talk about or remember could help a lot." Lucas said, softly.

Chance sighed, wearily, "There was gold fire... everywhere I looked... Dad sounded disbelieving when he said... 'How are you still alive'. And the guy... All I saw was a flash of blue, gold, and white..."

"And that's all I need." Lucas cut his nephew off, standing, "Now I know exactly who's behind his kidnapping."

"Really?" Chance gasped, standing too, "Who?"

"Someone from your dad's past. And believe me when I say, you don't wanna know who. Now, if you don't mind, I need to make a phone call." Lucas strode out of the room and out on to the balcony, shutting the glass door behind him.

Still sitting on the couch, Chance couldn't help the look of hurt that passed over his face.

* * *

_Am I really too dependent on my father that I feel like I have to have him around to battle? _Ryssa wondered, looking down at her Bey. Acheriod's orange energy ring glinted amber in the moonlight.

"Hey, kid." Ryssa looked over her shoulder to see Nefertiti walking towards her, "What's wrong?"

Ryssa shook her head, "Just thinking."

"About?" Nefertiti sat down next to the teen.

"... Mom and dad."

"Ah... Kai and Ryuga." Nefertiti nodded, "They still get in fights often?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Ryssa said, solemnly. The girl sighed wearily, "I was up late, one night... And I heard them talking."

"Talking?" Nefertiti asked.

"Yeah. For one they were in agreement about something."

"Do I dare ask what?"

"... Divorce." Ryssa whispered, brokenly.

Nefertiti scowled, before chuckling, "Tell you what. The next time I see 'em, I'll slap 'em both upside the head for you."

Ryssa chuckled dryly, "Thanks Aunt Nef."

"No problem kid. No problem."

* * *

**Now, for those of you who are confused as to why Ryssa called Nefertiti 'Aunt', please PM me. Or, you can go back to 'The Resistance' and 'The Aftermath' or re- read 'The Legacy' a few times. So... if you're confused, just ask!**


	12. Chapter 12

"He's _what?!_" Kuro screeched into the phone, "Lucas McKandless, are you absolutely sure of it?!"

Kurai blinked, looking up from her breakfast as her mother went off like a bomb to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, _great_!" Kuro groaned, "Not only do we have to deal with their disappearances, but not we're starting to get a few suspects too, huh? Anyone else you know of- hang on, someone's beeping in. Hello? Oh, hey Madoka, what's up?" Kuro paused, before deadpanning, "You're kidding right?"

Kurai cocked her head; What was Madoka Hagane- Amano calling her mother about?

"He's in town too? Lucas just called me saying Damian Hart's still alive!" Kurai nearly choked on her drink, hearing of one of the names her mother forbid in the house.

"And then you call and tell me that Doji and Reiji are alive too!"

That did it. Kurai fainted, collapsing from her chair.

* * *

Christina jolted awake to the sound of a phone ringing. Groaning, she sat up as she realized it was the house phone. With a low moan, Christina pulled herself up and walked/ stumbled to the phone, mumbling, "Hello?"

"Aunt Crissie? Is that you?" A girl asked on the other end.

"Kurai?" Christina was awake instantly, "What wrong?"

Briefly, Christina saw her daughter enter the hallway, rubbing her eyes, sleepily.

"Is Camille around? I need to talk to her, like, now."

"Yeah, she's right here." Christina sighed, and held the phone out to her daughter, before turning back to her own room.

"Kurai? What do you want? Couldn't the trash talk have waited until you got to China? Or were you afraid you'd loose your wit?" Camille teased, half- heartedly.

"Haha, smart alek. What you need to do is stay quiet, not tell your mom about a thing, and listen to what I have to say. It may have something to do with Uncle Bao's disappearance."

"Dad?" Camille was awake now.

"Yeah, now listen carefully..."

* * *

Ryssa distractedly picked up her cell phone when it rang, answering with a snappy, "What?"

Almost instantly, Kurai's voice came over the line, "How much do you know about your dad's old boss, Doji?"

That was all Ryssa needed to hear to want to know what her cousin wanted.

* * *

"What do I know about Ziggurat? And Jack from Team Starbreaker?" Marvel asked Kurai over the phone, "How about this- they used one of my best friend's family member as a freaking guinea pig."

"Then how would you like to be let in on a little secret?" Kurai drawled over the line.

"I'm listening..." Marvel motioned Zeke and Tara over.

* * *

"Let's see... What do I know what snake- man did to my uncle?" Tyler asked sarcastically, "How about this- completely _broke his spirit_?!"

"Well, considering the fact Yuu still battles a lot-" The girl was cut off.

"Kurai, get to the point. Because in all honestly, I've seen Reiji, and it's just luck that Ryke's been around to stop me from demanding a battle with him or knocking him out cold." Tyler growled.

"Okay, okay, yeesh! So, listen to me, and I'll tell you what I need to you to do..."

* * *

"You mean to tell me the person that kidnapped our parents-" Violet started.

"My uncle-" Angelo joined in.

"My dad-" Katerina growled.

"And nearly me-" Chance whispered.

"Is _Damian Hart_?!" All four teens asked as one.

On the other end of the video call, Kurai rolled her eyes, "Yes, you idiots. Now do you want to know my plan or not?"

* * *

**So the kids are banding together! What's gonna happen? Wait until next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Kurai sighed as she laid down in bed for the night, eyes toward the ceiling. Her thoughts drifted towards to her father.

_What is it you always say, dad?_ Kurai wondered, _Having a plan that's no good is always better than having no plan. Heh, wonder if that applies to my little idea right now..._

Kurai went into a fitful sleep, dreaming nightmares of her and her father's constant fights.

* * *

"What're you doing, Ryke?" Nikko asked, as he slid into the booth opposite of the Katashi.

"What does it look like? Picking a combination lock without knowing the combination." Ryke muttered back.

"How do you know how to do that?" Nikko frowned.

"Picked it up from my father. He is a little thief, after all- and what are you doing over here with me? We don't get along, remember?" Ryke looked up with a scowl.

"Well, Tyler's being a bit emo and moody, and I really can't seem to talk to him right now without having my head being ripped off, so..."

"Ah... I see. I'm the better choice right now, huh?"

"Yep. So, I've noticed something-"

At that moment, a familiar, swaying figure passed by the cafe window the two Bladers were sitting beside.

"Reiji." Ryke growled, glaring at the figure.

Reiji turned his head towards the glass, and his shoulders moved as though her were chuckling. He licked his lips, almost hungrily, before moving on.

"Creep." Nikko muttered.

"And when I see him again, I'm gonna kill him! He's stalking us, I know it!" Nikko and Ryke both jumped as Tyler slammed his palms down on the table, gripping the sides so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Easy, Ty. Calm down." Ryke said softly, laying her hand on the teen's coiled forearm, "Getting riled up isn't gonna help you."

Gradually, Tyler calmed down. Inhaling, he moved sideways, sitting beside Ryke.

Nikko watched the whole scene with a smirk.

"What're you so happy about, Hagane?" Ryke hissed.

Nikko stood, stretching his back while making his way out of the cafe. Once at the door, he called back, "Nothing, just thinking about what a cute couple you two would make."

With that, Nikko bolted, with two shouts trailing after him.

"_Nikko Haganeeeee!_"

* * *

"So, Uncle Luke." Violet plopped down on the couch next to said man, "Who do we battle against next?"

"Whoever wins the second round." Lucas replied.

"What teams?"

"The Chinese and South American team."

"Huh... That'll be interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone knows that Kurai Ji and Camille Blackheart are the biggest rivals next to Kyoya and Ginkga. And Camille and Kurai are cousins."

Lucas looked up at that, suspicious, "No, I didn't know that..."

Violet didn't even looked fazed, "Did Damian Hart kidnap mom and dad or not?"

Lucas' jaw dropped, "H- how?"

"Kurai called. She told. And I'm pretty sure she told the others, too."

Lucas sighed, setting down his book, "Well... according to your brother, yes, yes he did."

Violet nodded, "All we needed to know."

"We?" Lucas blinked.

"I'm heading to the gym." Katerina appeared from behind the couch, stalking out the door. Chance also appeared, heading to his room. Angelo moved to sit next to Violet.

"Is Julian even my father?" Angelo asked, softly, "Cause I just watched the re- runs of Starbreaker against Excalibur, and I have to say... I have Damian's eyes, but Julian's hair. And who's my mom?"

Lucas groaned, rubbing his eyes.

His day just got a helluva lot more complicated.

**Lucas: Whyyyyyy? Do you enjoy torturing meeeee!?**

**Bao: You? Uh, more like me!**

**Lucas: Dude, you've hardly been featured in this story. Don't jinx it.**

**Bao: Oh... Right. Bye! *runs off***

**Wales: Me, on the other hand...**

**Me: Yes Wales, you... *cackles insanely* And with what I got planned for next chapter... Oh, and Julian, too.**

**Wales/ Julian: *pales* Shadow...**

**Me: *grins sadistically* Now, now Wales. No spoilers! But I suppose... Read below for preview!**

* * *

_"You think you're so special, eh brat? I'll prove you wrong. And I'll prove that worthless bitch you call your brother wrong too."_

_"If you lay a goddamned hand on him, I'll tear you to pieces myself!"_

_"You tried that. Fifteen years ago, remember? Didn't work. I'm still alive, aren't I?"_

_"__How you even look at him without cringing. I mean, he does have my eyes, after all, no?"_

_"Does that make a difference? He's still my blood."_

_"That doesn't matter! He isn't your son! He's mine! Now why don't you get it through your thick-"_

_Thwack!_

_"Arrogant-"_

_Crack!_

_"SKULL!"_

* * *

**Well? Am I evil or not?**

**Julian/ Wales: *emo corner, sulking***

**Me: Whatever. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Angelo walked back into his room, sullenly.

_All my life... he let me believe that I was actually his son when in reality... I was his nephew..._ Angelo thought, his emotions mixed.

He understood why; What person would want to grow up believing they were a mistake and a menace to those around them?

He was hurt; Mainly because Julian never told him the truth, and he was having to find out when said man was probably being hurt himself.

He was angry; Because he should've seen the signs earlier. Sometimes the way when Julian looked at him, he could see a slight flinch, or when he appeared too suddenly, when Julian automatically went for his launcher and Destroyer, as though preparing for a fight.

He was disgusted; Because he was the son of a man who had no heart, had humiliated Team Excalibur, had somehow managed to convince Julian to join the evil side- if only for a short amount of time- then had done the ultimate damage to his mother.

And that just went back to why he understood why Julian never told him who he really was, and why he was angry with not seeing the signs earlier.

All of Angelo's emotions suddenly combined into one, single feeling...

_Rage_.

Angelo let out a scream.

* * *

"Have you been able to hack into their phones yet?" The cloaked figure asked his assistant.

"Well, let's see here-" The assistant clicked a key, and everyone in the room had their eardrums busted.

"_WHAT?! LUCAS MCKANDLESS HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!_" Kuro Blackheart's voice filtered through the rooms speakers, "You freaking told Angelo everything?! Are you insane?! We've kept this a secret for the last goddamned eighteen years, and god so help me, Kurai's made it worse-"

"By calling all of the other kids and telling them she overheard your's and Madoka's conversation, I know. Violet dropped that bomb on me- Honestly, the kid's more and more like her dad everyday!" Lucas groaned.

"And Kurai, dare I say this, is acting more and more like Aguma everyday." Kuro muttered, "And I can bet you anything what she was thinking when she called the others."

"Dare I ask what."

"Having a plan that's no good is better than having no plan at all." Kuro sighed, "Just like Aguma always says. Oh well, back to the point at hand. You told Angelo a secret that we've all struggled to hide from him his whole life. Do you have any idea what the consequences could be?"

"I ran over about five, and he's completed three so far." Lucas huffed.

"What're your ideas?"

"Well, listen. One, gone into a shock. Check. Two, locked himself in a room and hasn't come out yet. Check. And three, thrown a fit and broken everything in the room. Double check. As for four, run off-" Lucas was cut off and there was a commotion in the background.

"Uncle Luke! Angelo's room is wrecked and niether Chance nor I can find him anywhere!" Violet's voice held clear panic.

"Just a second Violet, I'll be right with you-" Lucas cut off again, "And she's gone. You know, this is exactly why I don't ever wanna have kids. Too much trouble. I gotta go Kuro, I'll call you back-"

"Wait, Luke!" Kuro exclaimed, "What's number five?"

"Joining the dark side, damn it! And so help me if he does that, _I'm_ gonna go nuclear! Kuro, I gotta go, bye!"

The line went dead.

The mystery man chuckled, sinisterly.

"Get Caspian and Damian. And send someone to get Wales and Julian from their cells." He ordered his assistant.

"Right away, boss."

* * *

_Ugh. What the hell happened? _Wales thought as he regained consiousness. The last thing he remembered was waking up to a loud scream- Sophie's, actually- and had just enough time to snap to his feet before he had been knocked out.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." A voice said from the shadows- one that was all to familiar.

Wales' head snapped upwards, eyes scanning the darkness around him.

"Over here." Wales whipped around, ducking just in time to dodge a knife flying at him. The blade still knicked his arm, leaving a good sized cut.

"Okay, Caspian." Wales growled, "Where are you?"

The slight shuffle of feet over dirt behind him was the only warning Wales got before he was sent flying forwards. A low groan escaped his lips as he slammed into the wall, face first.

Caspian chuckled, and before Wales could regain his senses, a hand threaded through his hair, yanking his head backwards and leaning down to whisper in his ear. A flick of the wrist, and the slender blade of a knife was at the man's throat.

"You think your so special, eh brat? I'll prove you wrong." Caspian hissed.

Caspian moved to the side when Wales threw his elbow back. He grabbed said limb with his free hand, quickly trailing down Wales' arm and grabbing his wrist before twisting his arm behind his back, painfully.

"Nice try. Now where was I?" Caspian said, "Oh, yes. I'll prove you wrong. And not only you, but that worthless bitch you call your brother too."

A low, dangerous growl rose up in Wales' throat, and before Caspian knew it, Wales had swept his legs out from under him, and was over him, a hand around his throat, and the knife hovering over his heart.

"If you lay a goddamned hand on him, I'll tear you to pieces myself!" Wales snarled, voice low.

Caspian smirked, leaned up as far as he could, which was a few centimeters, "You tried that. Fifteen years ago, remember? Didn't work. I'm still alive aren't I?"

Almost instantly, the shock over Wales' face announced the moment where Caspian was able to overtake the younger again.

"Too soft hearted." Caspian said, standing over his son, the knife at his neck, "That's what gets you killed."

The knife flashed.

* * *

**Wales: *groans* How many times are you gonna try to kill me?!**

**Me: *confused* Try?**

**Wales: *stares* You didn't. You aren't! Don't tell me-!**

**Me: *smirks* Spoilers. Oh, and Julian, your torture is in the next chapter.**

**Julian: Please tell me it's not as bad as Wales'.**

**Wales: *deadpan* I hope it's worse.**

**Me: What's worse than death?**

**Wales/ Julian: You.**

**Me: *draws sword* Unless you want to see me mad...**

**Wales/ Julian: Shadow does not own Beyblade. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

"What's the point of this?" Julian grumbled, pacing the room, "Putting me in a room with indestructable walls with Destroyer- talk about an oxymoron if I've ever heard of it!"

"Are you done complaining?" A voice asked, and suddenly, the floor opened up, revealing a Bey stadium as a small section of the floor opened up to reveal a rising platform.

Julian could only gape at the figure across from him, "H- how..?! Wales killed you! I saw it!"

"Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Damian Hart chuckled, "Now, how about a deal."

Julian narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious, "What sort of deal?"

"A beybattle. If you win, you can choose _one _friend to leave this place with you. If I win... well, let's just say that you have to watch _my _son be broken in every way possibly imaginable."

Julian's eyes widened.

"Angelo?" He breathed, then his shock turned to rage, and before he knew it, he had clipped Destroyer on to his launcher, "If you lay I goddamned hand on him, I'll murder you myself!"

"Murder. Such a strong word. Oh well, I suppose you accept my challenge?"

"Grr... Just launch already!" Julian launched Destroyer out into the stadium.

Damian's eyes held an evil glint to them, and he launched his Cerbecs, "You'll be sorry!"

"Go! Destroyer!" Julian yelled.

"Meet the attack, Cerbecs!" Damian shouted.

Both Beys crashed together, sending a shockwave through the room. Julian's arms flew up in front of his face, blocking the dust that blew up with the explosion. He growled.

"Destroyer! Counter Mode! Open Eyes of Medusa!" Julian yelled.

Almost instantly Cerbecs froze mid attack, making Julian smirk in victory.

"How's that for you pal? I've become a lot stronger since our last battle!" Julian laughed.

Damian simply shrugged, "Hmph. Still pathetic as ever. Cerbecs!"

Julian's eyes went wide as Cerbecs suddenly slammed into Destroyer, sending the black and purple Bey high into the air.

"Destroyer!" Julian called out. He exhaled in relief when the Bey landed back in the stadium. He growled, "Destroyer, Special Move, Gravity Brave!"

Almost instantly, the purple figure appeared, bow and arrows at the ready. Several explosions rocketed the room as Destroyer's move made contact. Julian smirked, sure that the battle had ended.

Damian sighed, catching Julian's attention.

"What?" Julian asked.

"I'm bored. I think it's high time I brought you down." Damian cackled.

Julian felt his heart drop; He didn't like the sound of the that.

"Hades Cerbecs! Special Move, Chains of Pain!" Damian called out.

Now _that _really didn't sound good.

Almost instantly, Cerbecs began flashing across the stadium, crashing into Destroyer in a barrage attack.

"Destroyer, no!" Julian yelled, horrified, seeing bits and pieces of his Bey being flung across the stadium.

Damian cackled, "There''s nothing you can do!" Then he became serious, "Tell me something though. About _Angelo_," He spat the name as though it were poison, "How do you stand to look at him without cringing? I mean, he does have my eyes, no?"

Julian looked up, and Damian was slightly startled to see that the blonde's blue eyes still held a fierce fire.

"Does that matter? He still has my blood in him! He's a Konzern just as much as he is a Hart-" Julian cringed at the use of the name, "Damn, that hurt to say that."

"That doesn't matter!" Damian roared, and Cerbecs crashed hard into Destroyer, "He isn't your son! He's mine! Now why don't you get it through your thick-"

Julian cried out as Destroyer was slammed into; He could practically _feel_ his Bey cry out in pain.

"Stop!" Julian cried, falling to his knees, "Stop it, please!"

"Arrogant!" Damian continued, ignoring the plea.

Destroyer went up high, pieces continueing to break off of it.

"_SKULL!_"

Julian screamed in agony as Destroyer was completely destroyed.

All went black.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm glad we found Angelo before dark. He's a master at hiding in the shadows." Katerina groaned, collapsing on to the couch.

"I can hear you, you know!" Angelo called back.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Lucas stood up, and opened the door, "Yes?"

A delivery man stood in the door, "Package for... Angelo Konzern?"

Angelo appeared over Lucas' shoulder, "That'd be me." Under his breath, he muttered, "I'm actually a Hart, though."

Lucas resisted the urge to both slap the blonde, and bang his own head against the wall.

"Well, here's your package." The delivery man handed Angelo the package, before turning and walking away.

Lucas shut the door, "So what'd you get?"

Behind him, Angelo let out a low scream of horror, and dropped the now open box on the counter. Lucas took a look, and paled himself.

One completely shattered Gravity Destroyer laid in the box, along with a note written in something- Lucas really didn't wanna know what- red.

_You're next, Angelo **Konzern.**_

* * *

**Me: *evil laughter* Am I evil or not?**

**Julian: Please tell me that the red ink wasn't blood- and mine on top of that!**

**Me: *shrugs* Haven't decided. And why aren't you in the emo corner?**

**Julian: *points to Damian in emo corner* That's why. **

**Me: *sigh* I don't own Beyblade. Please review why I deal with these two. *grabs Julian and Damian, locks them in a cage* Now play nice or else!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ah... China. Home sweet home." Kuro said, breathing in the fresh air around her.

Kurai looked at her mother confusedly, "I thought you were born in Brazil; I mean, that's our team."

"Too complicated for you to understand, Kurai." Kuro responded, "Now come on. We need to get to the gates."

Kuro scurried off.

Kurai sighed, and turned to her best friend, Seiren Hikari, "Sorry about my mom. She can just be a bit... random."

Seiren smiled, "Not as bad my father; Honestly, he can be a bit crazy with his will of the Heavens stuff."

Kurai chuckled, "I can understand that. My mom's always telling me stories on how Kyoya calls him a fortune teller."

Seiren shook her head, and started to reply, when Kuro's voice caught their attention.

"Kids! Let's go!" Kuro called.

"Coming!" Kurai and Seiren yelled back.

Thet looked at each other.

"Race ya?" Kurai smirked.

"You're on." Seiren took off.

* * *

"Christina! Chi- yun!" Kuro called and ran across Beylin Temple's courtyard, "Good to see you again!"

Christina grinned and hugged her sister in law, while Chi- yun shook the woman's hand with a small smile.

"It's good to see you too, Kuro. It's been awhile." Christina spoke.

Before Kuro could speak, a shout interrupted her.

"Ha! There you are, Kurai! Battle me, now!" None other than Camille Blackheart made her appearance, launcher and Bey at the ready.

The adults all sweatdropped.

"Seriously?" Kuro muttered.

"Ha! Gladly, Camille!" Kurai whipped her gear out, "3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it-"

"Rip!" A new voice said.

Just as Camille's and Kurai's Beys were to crash together, another Bey entered the stadium, sending them both flying out of the stadium.

"What the- Seiren! What was that for?!" Kurai turned to her friend.

"It's a trick, Kurai. She wants to test your power so she'll know what to expect during the official round." Seiren caught her Bey back.

Kurai blinked, before turning to her cousin, who was sulking.

"Why you little-!" Kurai lunged at the redhead, who stuck her tounge out and bolted away.

Christina and Kuro looked at each other.

"Kids."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here we are for the second round of the Beyblade World Championships! We have our home team, Team White Tigers, going against the South American team, Team Psykick!" The Chinese DJ announced, "For our first battle, we'll have our team leaders to kick off this explosive match up! First up, she hails from Beylin Temple, give it up for Camille Blackheart!"

The crowd cheered.

"And from Team Psykick, the daughter of the Legendary Blader of Saturn, Aguma Ji, let's hear it for none other than Kurai Ji!"

Once again, the crowd cheered.

"Now, though they look completely different, these two girls are cousins with a rivalry as great as the great Kyoya Tategami and Gingka Hagane! Will their battle end up as the Legend's did? In a tie? Or will one prove to be the stronger one? Let's find out! 3..."

"2..." The crowd joined in as Kurai and Camille readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

Both Beys went spinning into the stadium, and the explosion that ripped through the air deafened more than half the crowd.

"Styx! Get her!" Kurai yelled.

"Dodge, Cocytus!" Camille yelled.

But before Camille's blue and silver Bey could even move, Styx seemed to materialize behind it and sent it flying high into the air.

"What the-?! How?!" Camille exclaimed.

"Like it?" Kurai smirked, "Styx has is and speed and attack type. With its extreme flat attack performance tip that can automatically switch to extreme speed performance tip. So no matter how much you try to run, when Styx slams into you, you're gonna get tossed around."

Camille growled, concentrating on the battle, "Cocytus! Run!"

Cocytus put on a burst of speed, but before Camille could blink, her Bey was suddenly slammed into and thrown high into the air.

"What did I just tell you?" Kurai rolled her black eyes, "Come on, Styx! Let's finish this! Special Move-"

"Oh, come on!" Camille groaned, before sighing, "Cocytus! Special Move-"

"Wings of Speed!" Kurai yelled.

"Eternal Moonlight!" Camille returned.

A light purple and orange aura lit up around Kurai.

A ice blue and royal blue aura appeared around Camille.

"_YAAAAAAHHHHHH!_" Both girls yelled and their eyes having dialated.

An explosion that shook the entire arena caused the stadium to begin to crack. Another explosion sounded out, and a loud splitting sound filled the air.

Both girls had fallen silent.

"Whoa!" The Chinese DJ exclaimed, "What's happening out there?!"

The dust began to clear, and everyone held their breath.

One Bey was spinning, and both girls were barely standing.

Then, one collapsed.

"Camille!" Christina exclaimed, abandoning her place in the audience and rushing towards her daughter.

Kurai panted, bent over, before a slow smile spread over her face and she caught Styx, "Told ya... cousin... Can't beat... a Legend's... kid..."

Then she collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Kurai! Kurai, sweetie, can you hear me?" Kurai let out a low groan at the sound of her mother's panicked voice.

"Yes mom... I can hear you just fine..." Kurai mumbled.

"Thank goodness." Kuro breathed in relief.

Kurai opened her eyes, wincing at the light. She lifted a hand up to shield her eyes, "Ow... What the hell-"

"Language."

"_Heck_ happened?"

"You collapsed after you won your battle against Camille. Seiren's battle is about to start." Kurai turned her head to look at the TV screen on the wall.

Sure enough, the Chinese DJ was announcing the Bladers of the next battle.

* * *

"From Team White Tigers, have the Feng, son of Chao Xin and Mei- Mei! He's a ladies man-" All of the teenage girls in the crowd squealed and screamed, "- But let's see if his Bey skills are as good as his looks!

"And from Team Psykick, we have Seiren Hikari, daughter of the Legendary Blader of Jupiter, Dynamis Hikari!"

Seiren and Feng stood on either side of the Bey stadium, staring at each other.

"So... if your anything like Kurai, you're gonna have a Bey that completely obliterates your oppenent." Feng stated.

Seiren raised an eyebrow, "Well, it's good to know I'm against an oppenent who thinks just as much as he flirts."

Feng scowled at the insult.

"Well, let's get started ladies and gentlemen!" The Chinese DJ called out, "3..."

"2..." The Bladers readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go now, Jade Artemis!" Seiren yelled.

"Meet the attack, Sapphire Andromena!" Feng returned.

Both Beys crashed into each other, an explosion occuring on the first hit.

"Boom baby! Neither Blader backs down as their Beys meet head on the first hit!" The Chinese DJ narrated.

"Hmph. You're not half bad." Feng said.

"You're not bad yourself. However, I am going to be the one to win this battle." Seiren stated, "Artemis!"

"We'll see about that! Andromena! Special Move-"

"So soon?" Seiren gasped.

"Yep!" Feng grinned, "Andromena! Special Move, Sapphire Crush!"

"Fine then!" Seiren grinned, "Artemis! Special Move, Jade Lotus Arrow!"

Both Bey spirits appeared; The queen of the ocean, and the goddess of the hunt.

Andromena held a staff embedded in pearls with a sapphire as the topper. Her robes were swaying, as though they were made of literal water. The queen swung her staff, and a blast of blue energy was sent towards Artemis.

Artemis, meanwhile, nocked an arrow, and let it fly at the blast. In mid- air it turned into a green shower of lotus petals.

Both moves collided, an explosion rocketing the stadium.

Dust and debris flew up.

When the dust cleared-

"Crimeny! Even after that destructive move, it seems that Feng couldn't stand up to Artemis' move! Team Psykick wins it!" The Chinese DJ yelled.

Feng fell to his knees, "No... No way... I... I lost?"

"But your spirit is admirable." Seiren said, catching her Bey back, with a small smile.

Feng looked up, confusion etched on his face, "I- it can't be... My parents... they're gone... My spirit's not as strong-"

"My mom and dad are gone too." Seiren said, softly, "But do you see me giving up? No, because I know they would want me to fight my hardest. Maybe you should think about what your parents would want of you, too."

Feng could only watch as Seiren turned and walked off.


	18. Chapter 18

Seiren walked into the hotel room, and quickly noted Kurai with her launching arm in a sling.

"Camille's fight took that much out of you?" She gaped.

Kurai sighed, "Unfortunately."

"Huh. And here I was thinking you could take on anything."

Kurai glanced around, making her mother wasn't near her, before whispering, "Gimmie a sword, and I'll show you what I can do."

The girl's black eyes danced with a devilish fire.

Seirna raised an eyebrow, recalling that her father said that Kurai's mother was wicked with any sharp blade.

Had Kurai picked up on that?

At that moment, Kuro strode into the hotel room, pale and shaky.

"Mom?" Kurai was on her feet in a second. She noticed her mother held a recorder, "What's wrong?"

"Y- your father..." Kurai stammered, pressing play on the recorder.

Almost instantly, a yell of pain filled the entire room.

* * *

**Aguma: What. Did. You. Do?!**

**Me: *chuckles nervously* Nothing _bad_, if that's what you want to know.**

**Aguma: *sarcastically* Yeah, I'm sure.**

**Me: *sigh* Just wait. As for my readers, be sure to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

She recongized the sounds faster than her mother.

Whips lashes.

Kurai winced as yet another _THWACK_! filled the room and a shout of pain followed.

"Turn it off." Kurai whispered.

"It won't. You have to listen to the whole thing before it stops. It won't pause." Kuro said, shakily.

"I can't listen anymore!" Kurai cried, turning and running for her room.

The second the door was shut, Kurai fell on to her bed, crying.

_Dad..._ She thought, _I'm sorry... for everything mean I ever said to you... Please, don't die. Please, live!_

* * *

Aguma let out a low groan as he regained consiousness. As he tried to sit up, his back spasmed, making him hiss.

Almost instantly, a hand was on his head, and a rather familiar voice said, "Stay down. You move, you could start bleeding again."

"Chris?" Aguma grunted.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank me later." Chris grumbled, and Aguma winced as something pressed down on one of the whip lashes.

"What're you doing?"

"It seems that being Nefertiti's husband has its advantages, and that our captors want you alive a bit longer to torture you some more. If it wasn't for the fact of Bao's threats, I would've let you die so you wouldn't have to suffer."

"I'm debating weather to be gracious or tearing your head off." Aguma mused.

"Go for the former. Now hold still. I'm almost done."

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Stitching you up. I've saved the worst for last, and it'll take awhile."

"Shouldn't the worst be the first?"

"Nefertiti drilled into my head early on that you should save the worst wound, unless it's a fatal one, for last. That way it has a chance to stop bleeding and it'll be easier to fix. 'Less blood means less inteference'."

"That something she says often?"

"_Like you wouldn't believe_."

Aguma laughed, instantly regretting it as his back spasmed in pain.

"Don't make me regret my decision of keeping you alive. All it takes is one wrong move and you'll bleed out."

Aguma shut up.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Aguma spoke.

"Wonder who's beat who in the World Championships?" Aguma muttered.

"Well, according to the head boss here, Chryslor won against the Demolition Divas- something I find highly irritating- and Psykick won against the White Tigers." Chris responded.

"He say how many were on the South American team?"

"Kurai and Seiren. Dynamis' daughter and yours."

"Kurai won."

"Why do you sound shocked. She's your daughter, and you trained her, didn't you?"

"Yes, but she's stubborn and lazy." Aguma grumbled, "So her winning is a shock to me."

"Sounds just the opposite of Cleopatra. She's always asking me to battle her. Last time we did, she almost won against me."

"The bearing drive failed? Orion couldn't take a hit?"

"Laugh it up. I'm sure your daughter's defeated you plenty of times."

"We don't battle enough. Like literally, once every month. That's how lazy she is."

Chris and Aguma fell silent again, with the only sound being a slight groan of pain from Aguma whenever Chris poked him too hard with the stitching needle.

"Almost done." Chris muttered.

Another silence fell over the two men again, and soon enough, Chris spoke.

"Okay, I'm done. Though I don't think it'll be a problem for a while, don't move too suddenly." Chris leaned back as Aguma finally was able to push himself up on his arms and into a sitting position.

"Thanks." Aguma breathed.

"No problem." Chris nodded.

"How long was I out anyways?"

"A few hours. Before I had to stitch you up, I had to deal with someone else."

"Who?"

Chris bit his lip, before sighing, "Julian; Damian decided to toy with him. And get this- the little midget literally was able to break Julian's spirit."

"How do you-"

"Know that? I saw it in his eyes. There wasn't a shred of confidence or spirit in his eyes; They were just blank."

"What else did Damian do?"

"Oh, shattered both his wrists and smashed his hands." Chris curled his lip at the statement he made, "It'll take Nefertiti tapping into Wadjet's power just to be able to heal them to the point where he can use them again. If he wants to Blade ever again, is his choice."

Aguma sighed.

"They really are trying to break us, aren't they?"

"Yep. In my opinion, they are."

At that moment, there was a creaking sound, and both men shielded their eyes as light filtered in.

"Well... good to see that you've gotten Mr. Ji back to health Mr. Cadelle." A familiar voice purred.

Both Aguma and Chris' eyes widened in shock.

"Because now, it's my turn to play." Johannes cackled.

* * *

**Aguma/ Chris: Oh great! **

**Me: Shut up, both of you.**

**Aguma/ Chris: No! You're leaving us in cat boy thingy's hands!**

**Me: *growls* Shut. Up! *chases after two***

**Aguma/ Chris: *yelps, runs off***

**Bao: *sighs* Shadow doesn't own Beyblade. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Madoka frowned at the package in front of her; It was from Lucas. Attached to it was an envelope.

Opening the envelope, Madoka read through the letter.

_Madoka,_

_In the box attached to this letter, is something I need you to work on. And I need it done fast. There are a few things I expect._

_You will be going against the American team soon enough. I need you to WIN! Please! Because after that, it's the Wild Card matches. Meaning, the Chinese, African, and if possible on your behalf, the American team, will be going against the Austrailian team. When we- meaning my team- wins against the South American team, I hope we go against you as the Wild Card. That's when I want you to return this package to me, fully funcional and working._

_Please Madoka, I'm counting on you._

_-Lucas._

Madoka frowned after reading the letter. Lucas was asking for a tall order, but...

Madoka opened the package, her eyes widening at the item within it.

A completely shattered Gravity Destroyer.

"No way..." She whispered. Her shock turned to angered determination, "I'll get it done, Lucas. You can count on it."

* * *

"So our first fight is against the American team. That'll be interesting." Nikko mused.

"Marvel Kadoya, Zeke Abyss, and Zara." Tyler said.

"Which means we'll be against a tough team- children of the original Team Dungeon." Ryke said from her place lounging on the couch.

"Right. Think we should start on who'll we be battling?" Tyler asked.

"I call Marvel." Ryke said, "Someone could tone the dude down, if he's like his dad."

"I'll take Zara." Tyler said.

"Leaving me with Zeke. Good enough." Nikko shrugged.

"Well, glad you kids have your plan thought out, because they'll be here tomorrow." Madoka appeared in the doorway.

"Let's train a little harder." Nikko said, "Come on."

Madoka watched the three kids walk out the door. Sighing, she turned to the door leading to the basement of the B- pit.

The moment she took the first step, was the moment when someone's hands jabbed into her back and she was sent flying down the spiral staircase.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh, great. Kitty- boy. Easy enough." Chris stood up.

Almost instantly, he was ducking a knife being hurled at his head, "The hell?!"

"You were saying?" Aguma asked dryly, standing up.

"Shut up." Chris grumbled.

"Now, now boys." Johannes cackled, "Let's not get hostile-"

"You're the one getting hostile." Aguma and Chris said as one. They looked at each other, smirking, "Jinx!"

The two bumped fists, only to duck away in opposite directions as two knives flew at their chests.

"Ah, damn it!" Aguma hissed as the sudden movement pulled the fresh stitches in his back.

The door to the room shut, plunging the room in darkness.

"Ah great! With cat boy thingy's eyesight, we're dead!" Chris exclaimed.

"Do you have to be so negative about everything?" Aguma asked.

"And it's _Johannes_!" A voice said behind Chris. Almost instantly, Chris' startled and pained yelp filled the room.

"Chris!" Aguma exclaimed, moving in the direction of the sound, only to quickly find something cold and sharp at his throat.

"Move, and you're dead." Johannes purred.

Against his better judgement, Aguma stilled.

"Good." Johannes hummed, "But it's still too late."

The next thing Aguma knew, something warm was trickling down his neck and everything was disappearing.

* * *

"Hey, mom! We're back!" Nikko called as he and his friends entered the B- pit, "Mom?"

That's when Nikko noticed the package at the top of the basement stairs, laying in front of the door. Rushing over, he noticed the shattered Gravity Destroyer in the box, but upon looking downstairs...

"_MOM!_" Nikko screamed in panic, and bolted down the stairs, skidding to a halt next to his mother's side, "Mom! Mom, wake up!"

"Nikko, don't touch her!" Ryke came down the stairs next, and reached out to Madoka's neck, "She's got a pulse. It's weak though. Tyler, call an ambulance!"

Tyler, who was halfway down the stairs, nodded, and quickly did as told.

"Mom..." Nikko whispered, "Please... don't give up yet."

* * *

"Nikko Hagane?" A nurse asked, walking up to the redhead.

Nikko looked up with red- rimmed eyes, "How's my mom?"

The nurse sighed, "She took a pretty hard hit to the head. She's got a broken arm, shattered ankle, and fractured skull. She's in a coma."

Nikko hung his head, a new wave of sobs washing over him, "If only I hadn't gone out to train..."

Ryke laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, hushing him, "Shhh... Shh... Tyler's looking for who did it... no need to worry. We'll find out who did it, and we'll set things right."

Nikko's sobs only increased.

He was heartbroken.

* * *

**Aguma/ Chris: What. Did. You. Do?!**

**Madoka: Am I gonna die?**

**Me: Patience. As for my followers, review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ryssa sighed as she walked the streets of Metal Bey City. The Demolition Divas had arrived a few days before so they could see the Japanese Team go against the American Team in person, and that battle would be the next day.

Ryssa snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of laughter. Turning to look down an alleyway, she saw the silouette of tall man.

"Who're you?" She asked.

"Why, dear Ryssa Katashi, I am a friend of your fathers, Ryuga. I worked closely with him back in the day... we were partners, you see-"

"Doji." Ryssa snarled, the name like acid on her tounge.

Doji laughed as he stepped out into the light, glasses glinting in the afternoon light.

"Aren't you a smart girl? But are you smart enough?" Doji purred, beginning to circle Ryssa, who glared at him with heated amber eyes, "Now, now, what are you so upset about?"

Ryssa suddenly lashed out, only to stumble when Doji swiftly dodged.

"Haha! That's pathetic! So predictable, like your weak excuse of a father!" Doji laughed.

_Weak?_ Ryssa's heart hammered against her ribs, eyes widening, before dialating as she snarled and whipped around.

"What. Did you call my father?" Ryssa's tone was low, foreboding, dangerous.

Doji smirked at the girl's change in demeanor, "Yes... Yes, he was weak. In both Blading and mental state."

"Was? _What have you done with my father_?!" Ryssa roared, angered beyond belief.

Doji cackled, "Driven him to the brink of insanity, dear girl! That's what!"

Doji cut off in his laughter as he saw Ryssa's eyes take on a red glow, her body lighting up in a black aura.

"You'll pay..." Ryssa growled, and before Doji could react, she had whipped out Bey and launcher, "_ACHEROID_! _DESTROY HIM!"_

* * *

The prisoners had been moved into a circular chamber, in individual cells that made the walls of the dome. In a way, it would bring their spirits down more as they heard their captor's plan and realize they couldn't do a thing to stop them.

But, then again, they would also realize how bravely their kids were fighting.

Or how unhinged they were.

Doji stumbled into the room, bloodied and bruised, and his eyes holding uncontained fear and disbelief in them.

"Doji... What happened?" The head boss asked, turning from the main screen to look at the man. Hell, he had become the center of attention, for everyone was curious as to how he had gotten the way he was.

"That... That brat!" Doji gasped, "She was... her power... Unlike any I've felt before!"

"_Whose_ power?" Damian asked, sharply.

"_His_ daughter's power." Doji turned his gaze to look at Ryuga, who raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, not surprised. Ryssa's always had a temper. Comes with the Katashi bloodline, I suppose." Ryuga said, off handedly, while internally, he was thinking, _Damn it Ryssa, what have you done __**now**__?!_

"But destroying half of Metal Bey City?" Doji growled, "They've pushed the fight that was scheduled for tomorrow back another week!"

"Another week?" The head boss asked, "What'd you say?"

"Called him weak." Doji jabbed a finger at Ryuga, who scowled at the description.

"Yeah? Give me L'Drago, and I'll show you just how _weak_ I am!" Ryuga growled.

"And...?" The boss asked.

"Said that we've driven him to the near brink of insanity." Doji glared.

"Which is a lie." Ryuga growled.

"But not for long." The boss said, cheerfully, "Damian! Call Caspian! We've got another job for him!"

"Right away." Damian scurried from the room.

Ryuga sneered, "What can a _McKandless_ do?"

"More than you think." Wales muttered from his side of the room, suddenly rubbing his bandaged arm from his earlier fight with his father.

Ryuga moistened his lips.

Maybe he had more to be afraid of than he thought he did.

* * *

**Ryuga: Oh, great. And here I was thinking I was out of the danger zone!**

**Wales/ Bao: It's Shadow. You're never out of the danger zone.**

**Me: *clears throat, glares* Boys...**

**Wales/ Bao/ Ryuga: Shadow doesn't own Beyblade. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Ryssa! You idiot! What the hell did you do?!" Cleopatra exclaimed, smacking her cousin when she walked out of the hospital room.

Ryssa stumbled, shaking her head, "I- I don't know! Honest! I just blacked out!"

"Blacked out my foot! Did you know that the WBBA officials have canceled tomorrow's battle and pushed it back another week? Not to mention, they're considering disqualifying our team from the Wild Card matches!"

"They won't, I promise."

"How can you guarantee that?"

"Just... trust me."

Cleopatra could only glare as Ryssa walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Ryo Hagane had seen many a things in his life.

But a Katashi coming into his office and saying to keep her team in the World Tournaments while she dropped out for something she did?

That was new.

"Ryssa, your team needs you. And if you join your team again, I'll have-" Ryo was cut off.

"Hagane, if you have any respect for a Blader's Spirit, you'll let me drop out of the World Tournaments and let my team continue." Ryssa growled, slamming her fist down on the desk, wincing when her other arm, the one that was in the sling, spasmed in pain.

"Blader's Spirit?" Ryo sighed, standing and walking towards a window, looking out over the still smoking city from when Ryssa had unleashed her fury, "Does that exist anymore? The world's strongest Bladers have disappeared- what hope is there left?"

"You mean to tell me you've given up on your son?" Ryssa snarled, and Ryo was reminded of her father, Ryuga.

"I would know if he's alive... and I don't sense his presence anymore." Ryo murmured.

"So? I can still sense my father's presence, even with all the tension that goes on in my family, I'm closer to my father than my mother... And he's still alive... I can feel it."

"But the Blader's Spirit-"

"Cut it out! Angelo Konzern taught me that in our battle! And look at what I did to the city! I defended both my spirit, and my father's pride!" Ryssa exclaimed, "What happened to the legendary Ryo Hagane, the Immortal Phoenix?! Has he given up on his own son- the one who surpassed him and taught everyone in the entire world that the thing that decides the end result of a battle is a Blader's Spirit?!"

Ryo turned to the girl, shocked.

"Like I said, cut me out of the competition, but leave my team in. That's all I want." Ryssa sighed, before turning and stalking out of the room.

* * *

**_A WEEK LATER..._**

"And here we are in lovely Metal Bey City, ladies and gentlemen!" Blader DJ announced, "Today, before we start the battle, we have a special announcement! It seems that on Team Demolition Divas, the African Team soon to be on their way to the Wild Card matches, their leader, Ryssa Katashi, has _dropped out of the tournament_!"

Nikko, Ryke, and Tyler all looked at each other from where they were listening in the team room, shocked.

"Ryssa Katashi? Isn't that Ryuga's daughter?" Tyler asked, eyes wide.

Nikko nodded, awed, "But... why?"

"I know my cousin's temper- I think she's the one who destroyed the south side and pushed last week's scheduled battle back to today." Ryke remarked.

"But still... Why would she do that?" Tyler asked.

Ryke shrugged.

* * *

"For today's first battle, we have Ryke Katashi vs. Marvel Kadoya!" Blader DJ announced, "Now, Marvel is the son of self proclaimed number one Blader, Masamune Kadoya, while Ryke is the daughter of Ryuto Katashi and Hikaru Hisama! Not only that, but she is also the niece of Ryuga Katashi and it is said that her strength in battle comes from her training with the Legend of the Summer! Well, today, we'll just see about that, now won't we?"

The crowd cheered.

As Ryke walked up to the stadium, her thoughts swirled, _I can't loose... If I loose here, then that means Nikko will have to battle, and both Tyler and I know he's not up for that... not with his mother in the hospital. It leaves him distracted._

Ryke pulled her Bey out, murmuring, "Come on, old pal. We can do this."

"So, let's get started! 3..." The crowd began.

"2..." The Bladers readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go, Hyacinthie!" Marvel yelled.

"Hyac- what?" Ryke blinked.

Marvel rolled his eyes, "Of course a Katashi doesn't get it; You guys are too dense."

"Hey! Watch what you say, you little brat! If anyone's dense, you are! You Kadoya's are always thinking you're so high above everyone else!" Ryke yelled.

"Whatever! Hyacinthie!" Marvel yelled.

"Grr! Kimerth!" Ryke shouted back.

Both Beys crashed together, and the stadium rocked, dust and winds flying up.

"Ha! That's nothing! I'll end this in one hit!" Marvel shouted, with a smirk, "Hyacinthie! Special Move, Fragrant Warmth!"

"Kimerth! Special Move, Death Strike!" Ryke yelled.

From both Beys, beasts arose.

From Hyacinthie, a silver unicorn that shimmered in different, metallic colors whinnied loudly, horn glinting in the afternoon light. The air seemed to become warmer, and the unicorn's horn glowed with heat.

From Kimerth, a white European dragon with red wings and eyes and claws emerged. Right in front of everyone's eyes, the dragon turned black.

From Hyacinthie's horn, a beam of pure solar energy hurtled toward's Kimerth.

Kimerth simply charged forward, a red glow surrounding the spirit.

With a resounding crash, both spirits crashed into each other, a white light doming around the two Bladers, before launching into the air as a pillar.

When the dust and light cleared, everyone was eager to see who had won the battle.

"_And Ryke wins it_!" Blader DJ shouted.

Ryke smirked as she caught her Kimerth. But her smugness quickly faded as she walked down into the Bey stadium, picking up Hyacinthie, and handing it to Marvel, who was also in the stadium.

"You have spirit." She said, "It was great battling you. I hope we can do so again one day."

With that, she turned and walked out of the arena.

* * *

"Hmm... Quite unexpected. Ryssa dropping out of the entire tournament... And I expected so much more of that Marvel boy..." The head boss sighed, "Oh well..."

"Hey! That's my son you're talking about!" Masamune shouted, offended.

"Yes, well, he's about as weak as you are." The boss turned to Masamune's cell, with a smirk.

At that moment, Damian and Doji walked in, laughing in glee.

"And what are you two so happy about?" The boss asked, turning to them.

"Oh, the fact that Caspian has officially broken Ryuga. He's begging for mercy, for death, as we speak." Doji chuckled.

Everyone could only stare at the former Dark Nebula leader.

"What have you done to Ryuga?!" Kai suddenly shrieked from her cell, "Tell me!"

"Oh, what do you care?" Doji sauntered up to the woman, "You hate your husband. You're always fighting with him. Why do you deal with him?"

"He's still my husband and I love him!" Kai snarled back.

"Well... we'll see about that when you see him again."

Everyone shivered at Doji's dark promise.

* * *

**Me: *evil laughter***

**Ryuga: What. Did. You. Do?!**

**Me: *still laughing***

**Ryuga: Hey! I'm talking to you!**

**Me: *cuts off, growls* Watch it. I'll make sure you die at one point. You're lucky I'm just driving you into insanity!**

**Ryuga: *goes quiet, glares***

**Me: What I thought. Now, review, my pretties! I may be able to update again tonight.**

**Ryuga: *groans* Great...**


	24. Chapter 24

"After that exciting first battle, we have another sure to fiery round! From our home team, Team All Starz, we have Tyler Ootori! He's the nephew of Yuu Tendo and Tsubasa Ootori, so we can expect a lot out of him!" Blader DJ announced.

Tyler completely ignored the crowd's cheering- that is, until they began the chanting.

"_Tyler! Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!_" The crowd chanted.

Tyler looked around, in shock, _Is this what it felt like to Uncle Tsubasa? To be powerful and not wanting to let all of his admirers down?_

"And from Team Blade Breakers, we have... Zara!" Blader DJ called out, "The daughter of Team Dungeon's Toby!"

Both Bladers stared at each other, clipping their Beys on to their launchers while keeping eye contact.

"3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

* * *

"Have you hacked into the arena cameras yet?" The boss asked his hooded companion.

"Yep. The battle will come up in three... two... and-" The hooded figure cut off as the entire room was suddenly blasted with shouts.

"Griffen!" A male voice yelled, "Special Move, Silver Wing!"

"Siren!" A female voice shouted, "Special Move, Hypnotic Song!"

Everyone covered their ears as a crashes and unholy screeching filled the room.

"Good night!" The boss exclaimed, "Who's battling right now?!"

"It would seem... Tyler Ootori and Zara. Both strong Bladers, and both have a Blader's Spirit it seems." The hooded figure murmured.

The boss snarled, "If either of those one's team was to go against the Australian team... No, I can't allow it-"

The dust on the screen had cleared, and the winner of the battle had been announced.

"_Tyler Ootori wins it with his outstanding strength, sending his team into the Second Block Finals!_" Blader DJ announced.

The boss snarled, "Reiji!"

The man appeared from the shadow, "Yesssss, Masssster?"

"_Destroy that brat_."

"With pleasssssure."

* * *

**Me: *grins insanely* Hold up peeps! I have another chapter coming soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Yes! We're going against the South American team!" Chance whooped as he stepped out of the limo.

"Ah... home sweet home." Angelo followed, stepping out of the limo behind Chance, "Greece, Italy."

"But our battle is going to be in Paris, France, right along the Siene river... where mom grew up." Violet said dreamily.

"Sounds wonderful." Katerina agreed, and within minutes, the two girls were talking about all they could do once they got to Paris.

Chance and Angelo sweatdropped.

"She's going to be breathing air full of love, soon enough. Hope you're ready for her to be on you like Aphrodite on Ares." Chance said, elbowing Angelo in the ribs.

Angelo growled, glaring at the younger McKandless.

"If you're implying I have a crush on your sister, think again." Angelo said.

"I never said that." Chance smirked.

Angelo's eyes widened in shock, before he snarled in anger, dropping his duffel.

Chance yelped and bolted, Angelo hot on his heels.

Lucas sighed, shaking his head.

Kids were too much trouble.

* * *

"Paris, France..." Kurai murmured as she and Seiren stepped off the plane.

Kuro was close behind, seeming a little distracted as she talked in low tones on her phone.

"Home of our next battle, Sophie Deverau- McKandless, and the element of Team Chryslor, since we're in the EU." Seiren said.

"Yep. Come on. We need to rest up, our battle's tomorrow, and I really don't wanna go against them dead tired."

"Agreed."

"What do you mean, Tyler's in the hospital too?!" Kuro's voice was furious as she spoke to Ryo.

"Just that. He's in the hospital... Poison, apparently." Ryo sighed over the line.

"Poison..." Kuro murmured, "It was Reiji, I guarantee it."

"I'm not gonna argue that. First Madoka in the hospital, and now Tyler. Both Ryke and Nikko are out of it. I don't think they'll be able to put up much of a fight against the other Wild Card Teams."

Kuro sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Well, did you know that Lucas sent Madoka a package? A shattered Gravity Destroyer. He wanted her to give it to him when they met up as the Wild Card."

"I'll send it to Madoka's father, once I find it. Then I'll send it to Lucas." Ryo responed.

"Okay. Thanks. And Ryo?"

"Yes?"

"Call me if there's any change."

"Gladly."

* * *

"Ah... Paris." Violet sighed as the jet landed, "Hey, Uncle Luke, you know there's a lot of reporters outside?"

"To try and interview us. Look straight ahead and ignore them." Lucas responded, stretching a little as he finished the small glass of something amber. He stood up.

"That'll be harder for some of us than others." Katerina said, glaring at Angelo.

Angelo smirked and shrugged, "I'm a Konzern with a handsome face. What camera wouldn't want to look at me?"

"Add lazy to that equation, and you're dead on." Violet called as she stood in front of the door, next to her Uncle, "Now come on!"

When the stairs lowered from the plane, the team was met with the flashing of camera lights, and shouting.

"Remember, straight ahead, and Angelo," Lucas said, glaring over his shoulder, "_Don't_ make me drag you out of here."

Angelo scowled.

* * *

**I'm going to do two more updates- the battles.**


	26. Chapter 26

"I can take down Kurai easily." Angelo said, staring across the arena at said girl.

"And I'll take Seiren." Violet crossed her arms, and cocked her hips.

"So... you don't need me?" Chance asked, a little hurt that his sister wasn't going to be tag- teaming with him.

"Sorry, little bro. Not for this one." Violet ruffled her brother's blue hair.

"What happens if it ends in a tie?" Katerina spoke up.

Lucas answered from his place in the shadows, "The guardians have to battle."

"Meaning, you and Kuro Blackheart." Chance said, his mind spinning as he thought back to past battle he had watched of both adults, "You don't stand much of a chance, Uncle Luke, sorry."

"We'll see." Lucas smirked.

"Well, here comes Kurai to the stadium. Go get 'em Angelo." Violet and said boy fist bumped as the blonde walked out to the stadium.

"And the challenger that Team Chryslor has sent out is... _Angelo Konzern_!" The European DJ called out.

"Konzern?" Kurai scoffed, "I thought your last name was actually Hart!"

Angelo's gray eyes flashed, "What... did you just say?"

Kurai smirked, "Hit a nerve, did I? I said, aren't you Damian Hart's son? Not Julian Konzern's?"

Angelo growled, and before Kurai knew what even she was doing, she and Angelo had skipped the countdown and launched their Beys.

"Lethe!" Angelo roared.

"Styx!" Kurai cried, and right in front of everyone's eyes, the two Beys crashed together so hard, a bright white pillar of energy went up. When the dust cleared, only one Bey was spinning.

"Mama Mia!" The European DJ exclaimed, "With one hit before the countdown, Angelo's Lethe sends Kurai's Styx flying!"

* * *

"Seriously?" Damian sweatdropped as he watched the battle on the screen, "Okay, I admit it, the blonde brat has trained him well."

"And I can't believe I'm saying this, but, you're welcome." Julian sounded smug from his cell. Chris was startled, because of the fact that when he had last heard the Italian talk, he had sounded broken.

Damian growled and glared at the man, who smirked back.

"And for our next battle," The EU's DJ filtering through the speakers caught the entire room's attention, "We have Seiren Hikari vs. Violet McKandless!"

"Well, I place my bet on the Legend's daughter." The boss said, leaning back.

"Careful. If I know my son, he's probably trained his kids to battle to their utmost limit." Caspian warned from the shadows.

"3..." The countdown had begun.

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Dark Hydra! Hit her with everything you've got!" Violet yelled.

"Artemis! Meet the attack!" Seiren shouted.

An explosion echoed through the chamber as the two Beys collided. Both girls threw their arms up to shield their faces from the debris that came with the attack.

"Ha! That's nothing!" Violet laughed, "Come on Hydra! Let's show this weakling what _real_ power is!"

Cue the camera turning to Seiren, who was laughing quietly. In the background, one could hear a man shout.

"_Violet, stop! She's drawing you in!_" Lucas' voice rang out through the room.

It was too late.

"Artemis! Dance of a Thousand Roses!" Seiren yelled.

The sound of an explosion filled the room, and when the dust cleared again...

"Seiren wins this battle! It's a win- lose for both teams meaning..." The EU DJ began, and two pictures flashed over the board behind him, "That Lucas McKandless and Kuro Blackheart will have to battle to decide weather or not their teams will be moving on to the next round!"

On the screen, it cut back to Seiren and Violet. Violet didn't look fazed, except her eyes showing regret.

"You would've won this battle if you didn't have your father's cocky attitude." Sieren spoke as Violet picked up her Hydra. The redhead's head snapped up, green eyes blazing.

"What did you just say?!" Violet exclaimed, and she probably would've lunged at the other girl had Lucas not landed in front of her, just as Kuro landed in front of Seiren.

In sync, they spoke.

"Go back to the team room. I don't want you kids getting hurt. This battle's going to be messy."

"Well that's not foreboding at all." Aguma and Wales sweatdropped.


	27. Chapter 27

"Well, Lucas. Long time, no see, huh?" Kuro cocked an eyebrow as Team Psykick disappeared back to the team room.

"I'll say, Kuro. Tell me, you keep Aguma busy with that temper of yours?" Lucas said, sensing Team Chryslor leave the balcony behind him- except one.

Kuro scowled, "Watch it, McKandless. We may have worked with each other back in the day, but I'm not afraid to take you down."

"If you can. A lot can change in fifteen years." Lucas grinned.

"What, you becoming stronger than me? That's a joke. If Violet couldn't defeat a Legend's daughter, what makes me think you'll be able to defeat me?"

"Because Angelo defeat Kurai in one hit."

"... I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

Kuro growled, and whipped out her Fernis and launcher. Lucas smirked and whipped out his launcher and Khione.

"Okay then! It seems our Bladers are ready!" The EU DJ called out, "3..."

"2..." The crowd chanted.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Fernis!"

"Khione!"

Both wolf spirits rose from their Beys and crashed head on, causing debris to go up on the winds the attack caused.

"Ha! Fernis!" Kuro swept her hand forwards.

"Khione." Lucas said, and when Fernis should've made a head on attack, Khione moved a little to the left, and swiftly dodged.

"Ha! Don't think you can run forever, buddy!" Kuro pointed at Lucas.

"I've run my whole life, if you'll be so kind as to remember. From my father, and from the bounties on my head in about ten different countries."

Kuro growled; She was really getting irritated now.

"Come on, Fernis! Hit him hard!" Kuro yelled, a silver aura lighting up around her.

Fernis emerged from her Bey, standing tall and proud.

"Special Move, Eternal Night!"

The entire stadium went dark, but Lucas was already on the move.

"Khione! Black Ice!" Lucas was just barely able to catch a glimpse of the ice beginning to form before his vision blackened.

When the darkness faded, the ice was all around the stadium, not a single inch left untouched by the coldness.

And Fernis was wobbling precariously on the side.

Lucas smirked, "Go now, Khione! End it now!"

"Not so fast!" Kuro chuckled, "Fernis, Special Move, Deafening Howl!"

A resound shriek- howl sound filled the arena, making everyone cover their ears. Lucas fell to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut tight, trying to block the sound out.

But as the noise continued, the ice that Khione had conjured up began to crack, until it shattered, and Fernis was free of the trap.

Kuro smirked and dusted her hands off, putting them on her hips.

Lucas growled as he stood up.

"Clever, but it's not good enough." Lucas suddenly laughed, and turned back to the team balcony, "Hey Chance! How're my chances now that Fernis' energy is drained?"

Kuro's smugness faded.

Chance looked up from his laptop- when had he whipped that thing out? Wasn't he a Blader?- annoyed.

"Real genius, Uncle Luke! Using my name and-" Chance started.

"Chance! Probability!" Lucas called.

"If you attack now, you can end it!"

"Thank you! All I asked for!" Lucas turned back to the battle, "Khione! Black Ice!"

"Wha-" Kuro cut off as the stadium became enveloped in ice, "No!"

"Now! Special Move, Icicle Barrage!" An ice- blue arua lit up around Lucas.

"Fernis!" Kuro suddenly shivered as the temerature of the air dropped and icicles formed in the air, dropping down on Fernis.

"No... we've come too far! I won't let you win! Fernis, Special Move, Death Jaws!"

"But we have more on the line, than you do Kuro!" Lucas shouted back.

With a resounding crash and an explosion that destroyed the Bey stadium, the two Beys collided.

An eerie silence fell over the stadium. When the dust cleared, only one Bey was spinning, but just barely.

"_Team Chryslor goes to the next round_!"

Lucas smirked proudly as he caught his Bey, putting it away. As he turned away from the stadium and back to the team room, he looked up at the sky.

_Well, bro? What'd you think of that performance?_ He thought.

* * *

"Can I kill him when I have the chance?" Caspian deadpanned to his boss.

The boss sighed, "Patience. In the meantime, why don't you go torture your other son?"

Wales snarled, threateningly, "Try it, I dare you."

Caspian paused, before chuckling, and turning from Wales cell, walking across the room, and to Sophie's.

"Would you submit if I was to torture your beautiful wife?" Caspian purred.

Wales balked, suddenly fearful. He knew his father enough to know that he would somehow still involve Sophie in whatever torture he was to be put through, but at the same time, he didn't want the woman to suffer at all.

Shoulders slumping, he hung his head, "Leave her out of it completely. Do what you want with me."

"Good to know you see no way out. Now... why don't I show you what I put your brother through...?" Caspian's cold cackle sent shivers down everyone's spine, Wales' especially.

Because he already knew what was about to happen.


	28. Chapter 28

"Haha! We're going against the Wild Card!" Chance whooped as he jumped over the back of the couch and made himself comfortable.

"Actually," Lucas spoke, "If none of the previously defeated teams can defeat the Australian team, we'll be going straight to the finals."

The four teens stared at their mentor, who arched an eyebrow and stared back.

"You're... joking, right?" Chance asked, cerculan eyes sparkling.

"Nope." Lucas shook his head.

"AWESOME!"

Lucas cringed; He regretted opening his big mouth.

* * *

"Master..." A young voice said, kneeling down at the base of the stairs, "We have won our battles. And as you predicted, with Tyler Ootori in the hospital, the Japanese team didn't stand a chance."

"Did you crush their hopes? All of them?" A deep, rumbling voice asked.

"Yes, Master." The teen murmured.

"In that case, you've proven yourself worthy." The voice hissed, "Take my spirit. Take my body. _And crush the European Team_."

A dark purple glow filled the room, as the teen smirked, evilly.

"Gladly, Master."

* * *

"Kuro. Nefertiti. Christina." Lucas said, surprised to see the three women waiting for the European team at the gates as they stepped out into the Australian sun.

"Get in guys, we need to talk. It's about the kidnappings of the Legends and the previous World Championship teams." Kuro ordered, opening the limosine doors.

Angelo, Violet, Chance, and Katerina looked at each other, worried.

What had happened to their families?

* * *

"I don't believe it..." Angelo said, "They're all dead... but you say this... 'Dark Power' has ressurected them... and are using our parents former enemies to get to us?"

"All of them, yes." Kuro nodded, tiredly, before suddenly rummaging in her bad, "Here's Gravity Destroyer, completely fixed."

Christina took up as Angelo shakily took his uncle's Bey, "The Dark Power is like a poison... the same poison that has put Tyler Ootori in the hospital. He's not unconsious, or in a coma, but he's not awake, either. He's in a dream- state. Where he's being taunted by the Dark Power, that he's not loved by anyone, yada, yada, yada... Point is, he's not exactly gonna be in a good mental state when he wakes up... if he ever does."

Nefertiti continued, "And we've also found out that the Dark Power will be letting your parents come here to see the final battle... to unnerve you, in a way. It may think that if it does that, that you'll think they didn't care about you up and until now... that they didn't believe in you."

Angelo snarled, "Those _cagnas! _They're dense if they think that'll fool us!"

"I agree." Lucas said, "But you need to keep in mind, the Dark Power has existed for centuries, and if it's gotten strong enough that it can ressurect all of our enemies of the past... I hate to say it, but you don't stand much of a chance."

"I don't care!" Angelo exclaimed, "My dad's not going to suffer anymore!"

Everyone stared, Violet growling.

"You're defending Damian Hart?!" Violet snarled.

"No! I'm defending _Julian_!"

Another silence.

"I explained this, Angelo. Julian's your uncle-" Lucas was cut off.

"I consider him my father." Angelo said, his gray eyes burning with a fire no one could imagine to see come from the teen, "He's been there for me... He's been someone I could turn to, he's taught me everything I know, and... and I hate the fact that I'm his worst enemy's son... I hate that he can't look at me without flinching. I hate that I never put the pieces together sooner! Maybe if I had, none of this wouldn't've happened to him! I could've done something to help him! He was kidnapped by something that uses fear and weaknesses to get what they want! They're weak- and when I find the Dark Power, Damian Hart, whatever, I'm going to show them who _weak one is_!"

Everyone gaped at the blonde, awed at his speech.

"Okay, I'm in. Except, leave Jack for me." Katerina said.

"Count me in too." Chance spoke up, "But I want to help with taking down Damian."

"And leave Caspian to me." Violet said, green eyes blazing.

The adults all shared a look.

The kids were determined, and they could use that to their advantage.

* * *

"This is the only team interviews, huh?" Lucas asked Kuro from the shadows of the stage, eyeing all of the cameras and reporters in room.

"Yep. Except it's only the mentors, I'm afraid to say. Meaning, you and... try not to kill me... Caspian." Kuro murmured.

Lucas looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"My dad's the mentor of the Austrailian team?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell you until now because I was afraid you would chicken out."

"A lot can change in fifteen years, remember that. And plus, he's just a zombie- a dead body being controlled by the Dark Power."

"One that can still do damage."

Lucas shrugged.

"And representing the European team, give a big round of applause for Lucas McKandless, the son of the Austrailian's representative, Caspian McKandless!" The Austrailian DJ announced.

Lucas stood up a little straighter.

_I can do this._ He thought.

He walked out into the flashing lights of the cameras.

* * *

"No fear. I'm impressed." The boss said, watching the live interview on the screen, just as everyone else in the chamber was.

Everyone watched as Lucas and Caspian shook hands, but no one missed the way that Lucas shook his arm, disgustedly, after the handshake was over and the two sat down.

"Well, let's start with the questions!" The DJ called out, and the questions came out rapid fire.

"Lucas McKandless! The Austrailian team's leader has been able to defeat all of his oppenents in a single hit! Do you have any worries that Angelo Hart won't be able to defeat him?" A reporter asked.

Julian flinched at the name, but was even more surprised at Lucas' reply.

"It's Konzern, and no, I don't have any worries. If anything, over the last few weeks, Angelo has proven to have gotten stronger and stronger. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he has gotten to the point where he could even surpass any of the Legendary Bladers." Lucas said, completely calm.

"Caspian! Any response to that?" Another reporter asked.

Caspian smirked, "That's quite a promise, you know son."

Lucas bristled a little, but remained stone faced.

"It's not anything... until you feel his power for yourself. He can make you feel insignificant, like any Konzern can." Lucas replied, evenly.

"Or like Damian Hart could?" Caspian turned to look at Lucas, "And what about Violet and Chance? Surely my grandchildren are as strong as he is."

"Not quite. I mean, a Blader is set into a position on the team by their amount of power. Angelo is the leader, while Violet is the first regular, and Chance the second regular."

"Meaning Katerina is the subordinate. Nothing to be concerned with, as far as my team is concerned."

"Oh there's plenty to worry about her. Her power may not be as great as her father's, but her stamina is off the charts. I could guarantee she could last in a battle against Chris Cadelle, if it wasn't my place to."

Everyone was watching the retorts being thrown back and forth, and even the reporters had fallen silent to listen.

"So you're saying she's surpassed a legendary Blader? What do you say we put that to the test?" Caspian smirked.

Lucas cocked his head, telling his father to continue.

"I want Katerina to battle Ryan Mizuchi in the first match. I know for a fact that he's surpassed the Legend of Winter. If Katerina can win against Ryan, then we lose the entire tournament to just one battle. But if she looses, I want Angelo to battle Alex Hart. And as the final battle, if it comes to it, Violet will go against Melissa Black." Caspian stood up, holding his hand out.

"Please tell me your brother's not stupid enough to-" Julian was cut off.

"I accept your challenge, father." Lucas stood up and shook hands with his father, "May the best team win."

"Yes... May the best team win."


	29. Chapter 29

"The hell happened?! I was only gone for two hours!" Lucas exclaimed, addressing Nefertiti as an ambulance took off. Behind him, a smoking and destroyed Bey stadium stood, chunks of it laying around.

"The kids were training... and this kid came out of nowhere, demanding a battle... When they launched, you couldn't see anything." Nefertiti started shakily, "When the dust and light cleared, Chance was down for the count. He's... he was completely knocked out."

Lucas groaned, tearing at his hair, "Me and my idiocy! They're making sure we don't try anything funny!"

"Who is?"

"The Australian team! I said that Katerina, Angelo, and Violet would battle, and left Chance out of it! Oh, Wales is gonna kill me for making a promise like that!"

A sob caught Lucas' attention, and he turned to look at the source. He saw Violet sitting on a nearby bench, hands covering her face, and Angelo beside her, trying to comfort her. Katerina stood off to the side, watching helplessly.

"And now, if Katerina looses her battle, Violet's in no condition to battle. Damn it!" Lucas swore, kicking a nearby broken piece of stadium. He ignored the pain it sent up his leg.

Nefertiti watched the man throw a fit, before slapping him hard, "Snap out of it! These kids are the strongest in the world! They've won against most of the other teams, so what do you have to worry about?!"

"Because Katerina is going against Reiji's son, and Angelo is going against his half brother!"

"Half brother...?" Nefertiti's eyes widened, "Damian has another son?!"

"Yes. Gah, I'm an idiot!"

"Well, for once, I agree. You're an idiot."

Lucas only sighed.

* * *

"_YAAAAHHHHH! HE'LL PAY, THE LITTLE BRAT! GO, HYDRA!_" A girl's voice echoed through the contruction lot, and metal poles and beams rained down around Violet McKandless, whose green eyes burned with fury and hate.

"Not enough! Faster, harder, destroy everything!" Violet shouted, and Hydra slammed into another stack of beams.

"Again! Go, go, go-" Violet was cut off as another Bey slammed into hers- a familiar Bey.

Violet watched as her Bey was sent flying, and the opposing Bey flew back into its owner's hand.

"What're you doing Vi?" The Blader asked, jumping down from his place on top of a crane, "Why are you doing this?"

"D- dad..." Violet stuttered, stepping back, before her shock to turned to anger, "They put Chance in the hospital! Just because they don't trust us- They hurt my brother! I'm going make sure they pay!"

"Is revenge the right answer?" Wales asked.

"But..." Violet halted, "You... you used to say..."

"I know what I used to say, Violet. But that was the old me." Wales spoke, softly, "Now, what do you say we battle? It might help with that anger of yours."

Violet blinked, "But dad... Wait, why are... How are you even here?"

"I'm sure Kuro told you kids that the Dark Power was letting Excalibur out for the final battle to throw you off course. I came to see you, Mom's gone to the hospital to check on Chance, Klaus is probably catching up on his sleep, and Julian's probably having a conversation with Angelo right about now." Wales said.

"Two Italians having a conversation? I'd bet something will be broken..." Violet sweatdropped.

Wales shrugged, "Maybe. But after I'm done with you, I need to have a_ serious_ conversation with your uncle."

Violet grinned, "Can't wait to see the damage you cause. Ought to be fun."

"Yes, well... How about that battle?" Wales suddenly clipped his Cetus on his launcher, and Violet's anger returned.

"Right." She growled, pulling Hydra and her Bey out, "3..."

"2..."

"1! Let it rip!"

"Go Hydra!" Violet yelled.

"Cetus, dodge!" Wales shouted.

Hydra went barreling past.

"Grr... Stop dodging!" Violet exclaimed, "Come on Hydra! Hit him!"

"If you'll remember, Cetus is a defense type, not an attack type." Wales spoke.

"And the stamina isn't exactly in favor, is it?" Violet growled to herself.

While she was distracted, Wales sent Cetus barreling into Hydra, sending her flying up high in the air.

"Ah! Hydra!"

"Cetus! Grand Fleet!"

"Hydra! Venom Strike!"

Both Special Moves crashed together, causing a white light to go up.

When the light cleared, one Bey was left embedded in the ground...

"Hydra, no!" Violet fell to her knees.

Wales caught Cetus back, wincing as his arm cried out in pain at the action.

"You need to clear your mind of the hatred and anger, if you're to battle fairly and win." Wales said, walking up to his daughter, before kneeling down and laying a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Violet looked up, her green eyes filled with unshed tears, "But dad... Chance..."

"Will be fine. You and I both know that he has his mother's fighting spirit, and he'll pull through in no time." Wales said, softly.

Violet inhaled, shakily, before exhaling, and looking up again, "You said mom's at the hospital with Chance?"

"Yes." Wales said, before chuckling knowingly, ignoring his ribs screaming at him to stop, "Come on."

Violet grinned, suddenly feeling like a small child in a candy store.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE..._**

Angelo couldn't decide if he wanted to slam the door, punch the man in front of him, or hug him to death.

"I'll understand if you're mad-" Julian started, spreading his hands.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Angelo turned back into his hotel room, dimly aware that it was a few seconds before Julian followed.

Angelo took up the couch, stretching out on it, while Julian took the free chair, looking a little sheepish.

"Oh! Before I forget..." Angelo rummaged in his duffel that sat on the floor next to him, letting out a soft 'Aha' when he found what he was looking for. It was a small box, "Catch."

Julian barely caught the box, opening it slowly, his eyes widening when he saw what was in it.

"How... Who repaired it?" Julian asked as he pulled a newly repaired Gravity Destroyer out of the box.

"Madoka or her father, I think." Angelo shrugged, "Don't know for sure, but I'm leaning towards the latter, seeing as Madoka's in the hospital- coma, apparently."

Julian arched a critical eyebrow.

"What?" Angelo asked.

"It's Mrs. Hagane, to you, you know that."

Angelo rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Julian opened his mouth to retort, but cut off as Angelo suddenly sat up and stared him straight in the eye. Julian felt a shiver go down his spine at the cold look in the teen's gray eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me the truth about my dad?" Angelo asked, bluntly.

Julian felt his heart drop down into his stomach. After a few moments, he heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head.

"I was afraid to." He murmured.

Angelo raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I... guess I was afraid of what you might do." Julian admitted, "That you might turn to the dark side."

Angelo snorted, "I'd probably have dug up Damian's body and set it on fire. In fact, I still might. He may feel pain now that he's alive again..."

Julian looked up at his nephew's musings. Angelo had a thoughtful look on his face. He sweatdropped.

"You're both a Konzern and a Hart." Julian muttered.

"I consider myself a Konzern." Angelo replied, "Surely you saw the team interviews."

"I did... which begs the question, why?"

Angelo groaned, "I just went on a rant twelve hours ago about this! Do I have to repeat myself?"

Julian raised an eyebrow, and locked his blue eyes with Angelo's gray eyes. After a few minutes, Angelo crossed his arms, huffing a sigh.

"You've been there for me, like a father should. You taught me everything I know, and I hate myself for having the blood of the one that broke your spirit in the past."

A look of grief passed over Angelo's face, "So how do you stand to look at me?"

"Because... you're like the son I never had." Julian said, with a small smile.

Angelo couldn't say a single thing about that.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he walked down the hallway to the hospital room Chance was in. He yawned as he opened the door, only to come the biggest shock of his life.

"Wales!" Lucas yelped, suddenly afraid for his life.

Wales looked up, and Lucas wished he could crawl into a hole that went to the center of the earth, the glare his brother was giving him was so fierce.

In the background, Violet giggled and waved.

"Sophie, Violet, I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to talk to my brother..." Wales walked up to Lucas, "In private."

* * *

**_IN THE STAIRWELL..._**

Lucas grunted as his brother shoved him up against the wall.

"Are you crazy?!" Wales hissed into his brother's face, "Guaranteeing something you're not even sure of yourself?!"

"I am-" Lucas cut off as Wales shot him a deadly glare. He shoved Wales off of him, crossing his arms.

"Tell me, don't you have faith in your daughter?" He asked, pointedly, "Now that you're here, I'm sure she can pull through and defeat whoever it she's battling!"

"That's not the point!" Wales snapped, whacking his brother upside the head.

"Ow!" Lucas exclaimed, "Wait- wasn't that your left hand? You're right handed!"

"Don't try to-" Wales cut off with a yelp as Lucas grabbed his right arm, rolling up his sleeve, and seeing the bloodied bandage.

"Oh, great. Lemme guess, dad?" Lucas glared at the bandage as he unwound it. His paled a little at the sight of the full gash, "Damn it, you know Nefertiti's here! She can stitch you up!"

Wales wrenched out of his brother's grasp, "Don't care! I'm fine!"

"Yeah, I'm sure! What else has dad done to you?"

"Wales, you may hate my right now," Lucas sighed, his voice suddenly that of a broken man's, making Wales flinch, "But please, can't you look after yourself?"

Wales sighed, "Listen, I'm just trying to look out for everyone else, okay?"

"No, not okay." Lucas retorted, "Now come on. I'm having Nefertiti take a look at you."

* * *

"Well, you're lucky your brother's so stubborn." Nefertiti said as she put in the last stitch, "A few more days, and you would've had infection. What the hell did this damage anyways?"

"Double serrated hunting knife." Lucas said, and all heads turned to him, "Ex- hitter, remember? I know my wounds."

"Can't argue that." Nefertiti shrugged, "Vi, hand me that gauze, would ya?"

Violet handed the woman said item, looking at her dad a little angrily, "So that's what the brave face was earlier. You hid both your arm, and don't tell me your ribs aren't hurting either. I saw you grimace in pain when you laughed earlier!"

"Ribs?" Nefertiti opened Wales' shirt before he could protest- making Sophie scowl- and she startled, "Wow... they're already taped up. Who...?"

"Chris. He also stitched up the whip marks on Aguma's back, and he also fixed Julian's hands as well as he could- which reminds me, you need to go to find Julian, who's probably visiting Angelo, and heal his hands with that voodoo magic of yours." Wales rebuttoned his shirt, glaring at Nefertiti.

"Chris... actually..." Nefertiti stammered, "What's Angelo's hotel room, Violet?"

"457." Violet said, "Across from mine."

"And... I guess, good luck tomorrow." Nefertiti said, turning and walking out of the room.

When Nefertiti was gone, Sophie turned to her daughter, smiling knowingly, "You have a crush on Angelo, don't you?"

"Mom!"

Lucas and Wales looked at each other.

"Women."


	30. Chapter 30

"Listen up kids. Katerina, let your oppenent have a sleepout. Don't attack, and set your Bey into defense mode." Lucas said, giving some last minute pointers to the kids, "Angelo, if it comes to it, use the fact that you've inherited your father's personality to your advantage. Violet, just remember, your father's out there in the stands, cheering you on, and your brother, even if he isn't here, is cheering you on too. Okay?"

"Okay." Violet said quietly.

"No, no, no, that just won't do, will it?" Lucas smiled, "What are you?"

"A McKandless." Violet said, softly.

"I can't hear you!"

"A McKandless." Violet said, stronger, and she lifted her head up to stare her uncle.

"Louder!"

"A McKandless!" Violet grinned, her green eyes flashing with fire.

"That's what I'm talking about! Now, remember, no matter what happens, we're all a team, and we can pull through this together, right?"

"Right!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile as the three teens walked out on to the team balcony.

* * *

"First up, from Team Chryslor," The Austrailian DJ announced, "The daughter of Excalibur's powerhouse of a Blader, Klaus, we have Katerina!"

Katerina walked out, an air of confidence surrounding her.

If only she knew what was to come...

"And from our home team, the son of Battle Blader's Reiji Mizuchi, give it up for Ryan Mizuchi!"

As the teen walked out, Katerina was reminded of a feral wolf- stalking, almost like one would stalk its prey.

"So... you're my oppenent?" Katerina murmured, pulling her Bey and launcher out, "Seems easy."

Ryan smirked, and a mouthful of wicked sharp teeth glinted in the sunlight, "We'll see if I'm easy."

Katerina startled; How had he heard her?

"I'm like a wolf." Ryan growled, "My senses are sharper than most pathetic humans are."

"So you're like Kuro Blackheart, huh? Well, like I said, easy enough." Katerina smirked as the countdown began.

"3..."

"2..." Ryan pulled his gear out.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Gladiator!" Katerina yelled, and almost instantly, the Bey soared for the center of the stadium.

"Tunstall!" Ryan snarled, and almost instantly, the midnight blue Bey began a heavy barrage on Gladiator, but each move was thrown back. Ryan growled.

Katerina crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Upset because you can't throw me off? Nice try."

"Tunstall." Ryan twitched his head a little, like a wolf would to get rid of a fly buzzing by its ear. The Bey instantly drew back.

"Giving up already, huh? I thought you and your team obliderated your oppenents-" Katerina cut off as she watched Ryan with sudden wide eyes, when he began letting out howl- like laughter.

"Tunstall! Dark Move, Black Death!" Ryan's appearance began to change. His nails grew out into wicked sharp claws, his hair became more matted and tangled, and his eyes dialated until they looked like a wolf's.

Katerina cried out as Tunstall crashed with Gladiator; She could practically _feel _her Bey scream in pain as a wave of darkness washed over the companions.

"Katerina!" The girl heard her friends yell.

"_Kat!_" A male voice boomed, reaching the teen's ears. The girl's eyes widened, and the pain all faded away.

"Dad..." She whispered. Her pain and fear quickly turned to anger and determination.

"_No! I won't lose! Not now, not ever! I have to win- if not for my team's sake, but my father's! Gladiator! Special Move, Axe of Death!_"

A bright red aura lit up around Katerina, and everyone shielded thier eyes as dust and debris went up from the force of the new explosion.

When the dust cleared and the light faded, everyone was shocked to see the entire stadium incenerated, ruts in the ground, and only one Blader standing on the edge of the destruction...

"And Ryan wins this battle! But what about Katerina? Where has she disappeared to-"

The DJ cut off as the dust cleared underneath the EU team's balcony. Katerina was there, laying unconsious, with a shattered Gladiator laying just inches from her hand.

A shocked silence fell over the arena.

Angelo and Violet jumped over the rail, landing on either side of their fellow friend and team- mate.

"Get her to the team room, now." Angelo ordered.

Violet nodded, picking up Katerina's Bey and hoisting one of Kat's arms around her neck. As she walked out of the battling area, she turned at the sound of an explosion. She stared in shock as a ring of boulders flew up in the air, before falling back down in a circular pattern.

"This... This will be our stadium, Angelo." Alex Hart said, catching his Bey, "So let's see how well you do against my Dark Drakon."

Angelo stared on at Alex, knowing full well that this teen would be everything like his father- full of himself, cocky, arrogant, prideful...

Well, so was he.


	31. Chapter 31

"3..." The countdown began.

"2..." The Bladers readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!"

"Lethe!" Angelo shouted.

"Drakon!" Alex retaliated.

The two Beys crashed head- on, dust and winds flying up from the force of the explosion.

Angelo swept his hand forwards, "C'mon, Lethe! Send that stuck up brat flying!"

"Ha! Drakon'll send _you _flying!" Alex retorted.

The two teens let out twin shouts.

"Lethe!"

"Drakon!"

The two Beys started zipping in and out of the debris, slamming into each other in sneak attacks. Dust and winds continued to blow up from the force of the clashes.

"Good night!" Wales exclaimed, "No offense Julian, but I was always under the impression Angelo was lazy! Where'd all of this power come from?!"

"Not when it comes to a battle, he's not!" Julian shouted over the clashes, "But I'm like you! I'm wondering where all of this power has come from!"

"He's had it forever!" Lucas' voice caught Team Excalibur's attention. He was sitting in a chair next to his brother, leaning back in it, "This is just the first time he's going to go to the limit!"

"Where'd you come from?!" Excalibur all exclaimed, shooting to their feet and staring in shock at the younger McKandless brother.

"I've been here for the last five minutes!"

Angelo's shout caught the group's attention.

"Lethe! Special Move, Forgotten River!" Angelo yelled.

"Ha!" Alex cackled, "Drakon! Special Move, Breath of Death!"

Both dragons appeared from their Beys, roaring loudly as they called upon their elements- fire versus water.

A huge amount of smoke went up, and everyone in the audience covered their eyes as a pillar of light went up.

When the chaos cleared, they could hear Angelo speaking.

"Good try. It seems our power is perfectly equal." Angelo said, "However, I have a hidden power that I have hidden even from my father."

"Dad, huh? Sorry pal, but any power you have, dad's trained me to be prepared for." Alex said.

"Not Damian." Angelo shook his head, "Julian. He's my father, to me at least."

"Come again?" Alex blinked.

A tick mark appeared on Angelo's forehead, before he let out a half- groan, half- scream sound, "Not again! This is gonna be the third time in twenty four hours I'll have said it! I _hate_ repeating myself!" Angelo cut off, an evil grin coming across his face as his hands suddenly filled with dark purple and blood red energy, "Lethe! Dark Move-!"

Everyone's faces went slack with shock, and Alex paled in fear.

"_Heart of Dread_!"

A huge explosion filled the air as a dark red aura lit up around Angelo. A silence fell over the arena...

When the dust cleared, everyone watched as Alex fell to his hands and knees, one hand reaching out towards his fallen Bey.

"Angelo wins it!" The DJ called out.

Angelo smirked as he caught his Bey.

Yeah... He sure as hell wasn't a Hart.


	32. Chapter 32

Violet walked out to the stadium, standing tall and straight as though she were confident she would win.

But in all reality, she wasn't. Her thoughts were elsewhere; She was focused on her brother.

* * *

Up in the stands, Wales watched his daughter. He could see the slight air of despair around her, and could easily tell she was unfocused.

_Come on Vi. You can do this. I know you can._ Wales thought, just as the countdown began.

* * *

"3..." The crowd began.

"2..." The Bladers readied themselves.

"1! Let it rip!" Both Beys launched into the stadium, and Violet got the shock of her life.

"_Left rotation_?!" She exclaimed, awed.

Violet's oppenent, Melissa Black, smirked, "You like it? You know, this is the Bey that sent your brother into the hospital. What's his name...? Oh yes, Chance! Well, what are the _chances_ that you would end up going against me too?"

Violet slowly looked up, her green eyes holding uncontained fury.

"What... did you say?" She spoke lowly, her tone dangerous.

"I said... this is the Bey that sent your brother into the hospital-" Melissa was cut off.

"Hydra! Send her flying!" Violet yelled, ignoring her father's words from the night before. Her vision was turning red, and all she could focus on was the scum in front of her.

_Revenge. Greed. Hate. Power. Destruction._

* * *

From the team balcony, Angelo saw the signs before anyone else could even comprehend what was happening.

"Violet, snap out of it! Don't let the Dark Power take control! You're stronger than that!" Angelo shouted, "Listen to me! Chance wouldn't want this!"

Violet suddenly let out an enraged shout, and Angelo just barely was able to cover his face as a dark purple and black aura lit up around Violet.

When Angelo could see again, his heart nearly stopped. Wisps of dark energy rose up off of Violet. Her breathing was raspy, and Angelo could only imagine what her eyes-

"_Hydra! Go wild! Destroy her!_" Violet called out, and her voice was multiplied. Angelo looked up at the screen behind the DJ, and his heart stopped, seeing the cameras were focused on her face.

Violet's eyes were red.

* * *

**_AT THE HOSPITAL..._**

Nefertiti, Kuro, and Christina watched the TV in shock.

"Wow... She must really love her brother if it's this bad." Christina murmured.

"I know. Better than any of our bonds with our brothers could be." Kuro agreed, rather forlornly.

None of the women noticed it, but Chance was slowly waking up. When his eyes opened and he turned to the TV, his shout startled the three women enough that even Kuro let out a startled yelp.

"_VIOLET, NO! Don't fall victim to the Dark Power!_"

* * *

**_VIOLET'S MIND..._**

Violet's eyes widened- she could feel it. Her brother had just woken up...

But she was still stuck with having the Dark Power doing her work.

"No..." She whispered, "I am stronger than this, I know I am."

"Oh, what are you talking about?" A voice said behind Violet, and she turned, seeing a mirror image of herself with red eyes, "You're weak without me! Admit it, you're nothing without your brother, so why don't you let me do all the work and get revenge for you?"

Violet shook her head, "No...! No, I'm better than this! Even by myself, I've always fought my battles cleanly and fairly!"

"Your father didn't. He always said that revenge was a dish best served cold... Why don't you do the same?"

"Because people change!" Violet snapped.

"Yes, that's it... Loose control, go wilder, even wilder!" Dark Violet laughed.

Violet closed her eyes, _No... I can't... What is it that helped Tsubasa defeat the Dark Power...? Darkness... It can't exist... can't exist without light!_

* * *

**_FLASHBACK..._**

_"Violet... Battle me!" Seven year old Chance whined._

_"I can't bro. I have too much homework." Ten year old Violet replied, from where she was trying to do her work._

_"Forget the homework! I wanna battle! Please? I need to train for the upcoming tournament! Mom's busy at work and dad's talking on the phone with Uncle Luke- no one can battle me!"_

_"Chance, I can't. I'm sorry." Violet said, stressed._

_"But-"_

_"Chance, just go away."_

_The girl never saw her brother's eyes fill with tears._

_LATER..._

_"Hey bro." Violet said, finding her brother sitting on the edge of the Bey stadium, "Wanna battle?"_

_Chance looked up from the other side of the stadium, "I thought you had homework. What do you want to do with me?"_

_"You're more important. You're my little brother, and I wanna see you win that tournament. Come on, let's do this." Violet raised her launcher, grinning, "Well, come on! You afraid or something?"_

_"Ha! Me, afraid? Why don't you say that after I beat you!" Chance was on his feet in a second, grinning too._

_"Okay then! 3..." Violet called out._

_"2..." Chance readied himself._

_"1! Let it rip!" Both Beys flew into the stadium._

_"Come on Hydra! Send her flying!" Chance called, and Light Hydra slammed into Violet's Dark Hydra._

_Violet smiled as she felt the spirit her brother held when the two Beys met head- on._

_"You're good brother. But not good enough." Violet said, "Hydra! Venom Strike!"_

_"Ah!" Chance threw his arms up, guarding his face as his Bey fell down at his feet._

_"Pick it up, try again." Violet caught her Bey, "That's what practice is. Keep on trying until you get it right."_

_Chance grinned and picked up his Bey, "In that case..."_

_"Let it rip!"_

* * *

Angelo threw his arms up as a white light filled the stadium, along with Violet's shouting.

When the light disappeared, Angelo couldn't've been more relieved than when he heard Violet's voice- her _real _voice- call out, "Hydra! Special Move, Venom Strike!"

Another explosion rocketed the stadium, and when everyone could see again, they saw Melissa Black fall to her knees, awed.

"_And Violet McKandless wins it! Ladies and gentlemen, Team Chryslor is the winner of the Beyblade World Championships!_"


	33. Chapter 33

"You did it Violet! Two victories in one!" Chance said, excitedly. Even as he had just woken up, he was entergetic as ever, "Defeating the Dark Power and that Melissa girl!"

"I couldn't have done it without you, little bro." Violet laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"And I can't believe I missed it." Katerina said, fingering the strap of the sling her arm was in, "Sounded like a good battle, from the way Angelo was describing it."

"Yes well." Violet shrugged, "Speaking of Angelo, where is that guy?"

"He was outside, last I saw him." Julian spoke up, "On the phone with someone."

"What is it you said when we were leaving for our battle against the Demolition Divas, Violet? Something about him not being a Konzern...?" Lucas arched an eyebrow, "Think he's proving you wrong bit by bit."

"You know, I think Angelo has a crush on you." Chance piped back up, "When we were in Paris, I said something about you breathing the air of love, he said that I was implying he had a crush on you, and I threw back in his face that wasn't what I said. After that, he started trying to kill me."

Lucas laughed, "Oh yeah! Chased you around for a good fifteen, twenty minutes!"

Violet stared at her brother, who was smirking.

"Well, dare I say it, I _can _see them getting together." Sophie said, and a thoughtful expression came over her face.

"Oh, great!" Wales groaned, "You should've kept your mouth shut, son. Your mother's already planning the wedding."

Everyone in the room busted up laughing, except Violet, who had turned a deep shade of red.

But the happiness was short lived, however, as the hospital room burst open, and none other than Jack, Damian, and Caspian was revealed to be standing in the doorway.

Everyone stared, horrified and shocked.

"Though I hate to interrupt a family reunion," Damian began, "I need all of the adults in the room to come quietly, otherwise, there'll be quite a bit of blood shed-"

There was the sound of someone clearing his voice behind the Cerbecs Blader, and all eyes shifted to Angelo, who stood straight, arms crossed, and a half annoyed, half furious look on his face.

"Scram, pup. You don't belong here." Angelo said.

Damian smirked, "Well, well, well... If it isn't my son. Well, sorry to break it to you, but you don't belong here either."

"I belong where I want to belong, and that's with my friends and _real _family." Angelo snapped back.

"Real family...? Oh, you mean that pathetic Konzern? You know he can't battle anymore, after what I did to his-"

"Nefertiti healed him."

Damian's face went slack with shock, and for once, he didn't have a comeback. Angelo smirked victoriously.

It was almost unnerving how much he looked like Julian, with the look on his face.

"Sons... let's not make this any harder than it is." Caspian drawled.

Lucas crossed his arms, "You won't get me out of here... at least alive."

"And the same goes for me." Wales said.

Caspian stared at his sons, shocked at the stand they were making.

"Try and get my father out with you, and so help me, I'll turn _you _into a living art." Katerina snarled, right when Jack took a step towards Klaus, who stared in shock at his daughter.

"Oh, and what could a pretty thing like you do?" Jack laughed.

"Wanna find out?" Katerina's eyes held a certain glint in them.

"A fighter, eh?" Jack purred, "I'll enjoy breaking you then."

At that moment, the hospital room's windows were busted inwards, making everyone shout and duck for cover.

When it was safe to look, everyone was shocked to see that they were completely surrounded- the ones that had come in through the windows were Reiji, Johannes, and Cygnus.

"You still say you're not going to come with us quietly?" Damian laughed, and when everyone turned to look at him, they were shocked to see he had a knife at Angelo- who took the liberty to look annoyed and livid as one.

Kuro spoke for everyone, "Damian, you have my word that we'll come with you if you let Angelo go."

Everyone stared at her, but Kuro seemed resigned and grim. And if that was the case, they knew there was no way out.

Damian smirked, and then shoved Angelo into the hospital room, "Good choice."

Right before she walked out, Kuro whispered to a shocked Violet.

"_Find Kurai. She knows the plan_."


	34. Chapter 34

Kurai was on her feet the minute she heard a knock on her hotel room door. She threw it open, finding all of Team Chryslor out in the hallway.

"Your mother-" Violet was cut off.

"I know. Come in, please." Kurai stepped to the side and allowed the four teens to walk in, "Seiren! Chryslor's here!"

Seiren appeared out of literal nowhere, right in front of Violet, startling her, "It's nice to see you again, Violet McKandless. I just wish it could be under better circumstances."

Violet shook her shock off, "Yes... It's good to see you too."

Kurai moved to stand next to her team mate.

"And now, I'm sure you're curious as to what my plan is."

All of Chryslor nodded.

"Well, first things first... We need to get to Japan."

* * *

"I'm debating weather or not to rip your head off your shoulders, Kuro." Nefertiti growled, her voice echoing through the room.

Said woman didn't answer. She was in her own cell, sitting on the floor with her head against the wall, eyes closed.

"Kuro." Nefertiti said.

No response.

"Kuro."

Still nothing.

"Damn it, Kuro, say something-"

"Shut the fuck up Nefertiti. I'm trying to think."

Everyone went silent, startled.

"If you've got a plan to get you and your friends out of here," The boss laughed from his place in the shadows, "It'll fail."

"Oh, I don't have a plan." Kuro said, opening her eyes.

"Then... who?"

"My daughter."

* * *

"So, you're Aguma's daughter?" Ryo asked, staring at the girl, "Can't say I know much about you."

Kurai nodded, "Kurai Ji. And you're Ryo Hagane, father of Gingka Hagane, wielder of the immortal phoenix, Burn Fireblaze."

Ryo arched an eyebrow, "You know about me, but I don't know about you."

"Well, she's annoying, for one." Camille spoke up.

Kurai turned and glared at her cousin, "Unless you'd like me to drop kick you, stay quiet."

Camille glared at her cousin.

"Camille Blackheart, daughter of Bao and Christina Blackheart." Ryo said.

Camille smiled, "That'd be me."

"And she's cocky." Kurai said.

"Unless you'd like a knife through your heart-" Camille started.

"Shut up, Camie." Kurai smirked at her cousin, who snarled and lunged.

Kurai simply stepped back out of the way, and Camille went flying by, into Seiren and the Demolition Divas.

"Now, Ryo, as for my plan..." Kurai leaned on the man's desk, one hand flat on the wood, and her other hand on her hip as she crossed her ankles.

"I'm listening..." Ryo linked his fingers together, staring into the girl's obsadian eyes- looking closer, you could just make out a ring of purple around her pupils.

Kurai smirked, and Ryo was reminded of Aguma, she looked so similar.

_Those who say she looks more Kuro, I'd beg to differ..._ Ryo thought.

"Now, my plan is simple. We wait a while, let the Dark Power think we've given up or something. Then, right when they're feeling a secure, we launch a full- scale attack on them." Kurai started, and Ryo interrupted.

"But they're not just powerful with Beys. They're skilled in fighting with their bodies, and weapons." Ryo said, aware that the other kids were listening.

"I know. But my mother's trained me in physical fighting." Kurai said.

"And my parents have too." Camille spoke up.

"My mom taught me medical and my dad karate." Cleopatra stepped up.

"I'm a black belt." Angelo agreed.

"I'm deadly with a knife; Uncle Lucas taught me that much, behind my parents back, thankfully." Violet said.

"That's five of us." Kurai said.

"Make it eight." A new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Ryssa Katashi striding through the doorway, Ryke and Tyler behind her.

"Eight?" Nikko asked, confused.

"Gimmie a gun, and I'll show you what I can do. I go to the shooting range on weekends, and the boss says I'm damn good with one." Tyler said.

"And I'm sneaky, like my dad. I can get in and out of places pretty fast. Not to mention, I'm pretty skilled with a set of knives too." Ryke said.

"And as for me... I have my dad's temper, and my mom's skill in hand to hand combat." Ryssa said.

"So, eight of us." Kurai said, "More than enough to lead an attack. I mean, my mom, with Christina Cadelle, Nefertiti Storm, and Lucas McKandless were a helluva team back in the day and took out _hordes _of bad guys."

Ryo stared at the teen in front of him, the other seven behind her.

"You need someone on the inside, to get a layout of their base." Ryo replied.

"Chance can." Violet said, "He's a great actor- or, grifter as Uncle Luke calls him."

Chance grinned and waved from the back of the room.

"And, he's a tech wiz." Angelo said, "I've seen it in action. He can get through any firewall, past any security codes..."

Ryo leaned back in his chair, "Okay then. It's decided. Chance will get on the inside and get the intel we need, and then after that, and only after that, will I let you kids go in hot. But you had better start training first."

The kids all grinned.

"Chance," Violet turned to her brother, "How long will you be?"

"Oh, a week easy." Chance smirked.

"Okay. Let's make a deal Mr. Hagane. If my brother isn't out of there after a week, we go in anyways, understood?"

"Perfectly."


	35. Chapter 35

"Ryo sent _you _in?" Kurai asked as soon as the boss left, "What is he thinking?"

"Well, technically, my sister sent me in. Volunteered me, without asking!" The French accent fell away, and the teen whipped his hood off, revealing it to be Chance McKandless, "Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that she scares me, I probably would've protested to the point where she had no choice _but _to not let me go!"

Kuro sighed, "How long have you got in here?"

"A week, before the calvary rolls in."

"And... dare I ask who?"

"Kurai, Ryssa, Ryke, Tyler, Angelo, Violet, Camille, and Cleopatra. All with skill I don't want to fight- at least not anytime soon." Chance walked up to the computers, running his hands over the dials and keys, "Man, talk about complex..."

"Can you hack it and get us out of here?" Christina asked.

"Actually, the plan is to get the blueprints of this place, and then let the others do their things. Honestly, I'm upset that I'm not gonna see them do their thing." Chance pulled a phone from his pocket, hooking a cord up to it and then to the computers, "Man, more complex than I thought. Firewalls, Trojan Horses, viruses... Huh, nothing to me though."

"Meaning... what?" Nefertiti asked.

"Meaning," Chance said in a 'duh' tone, "I can hack this easy, and be out in _less _than a week!"

"Hey! Don't take attitude with me-!"

"He's a McKandless, and all of us in the McKandless bloodline have a 'better than everyone else' attitude, Nef. Lay off of him." Lucas said from his cell.

"Not you too!"

"Yes, me too. Now like I said, lay off of him."

"You know, you should be upset that he's even _here_!"

"That's Wales and Sophie's job. Not mine."

Nefertiti growled, peeved at having every remark she had rebuked.

The room went silent, but not for long, as the door to the room silently opened, and none other than Caspian McKandless strode through the door. But it wasn't until he was a few feet from Chance before anyone noticed.

"Chance!" Wales shouted.

"I know." Chance's voice was ice cold, and before anyone could blink, he had whipped around in a 360, and Caspian was falling to the floor, holding his neck, which was dripping with blood.

Everyone stared in shock and awe and horror.

"Lucas, I think you may have trained a cold blooded killer." Kuro said, matter of factly.

"_You think_?"


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the late update. Expect another A/N at the end.**

* * *

The end of the week was upon everyone before they knew it.

"We ready?" Kurai asked the group of seven in front of her.

"Born ready." Ryssa grinned, ferally.

Ryke rolled her eyes at her cousin's reply.

"So just to go over the plan one more time, we sneak in, cover Ryke while she picks the locks on the cells, and run like hell?" Angelo asked.

"Correct." Kurai nodded.

"Okay then. Seems easy enough."

"Don't jinx it, please." Tyler muttered.

"So..." Kurai pulled the hood of her dark sweatshirt up, "We ready?"

"Ready." Came the unamious reply.

* * *

Kuro startled as there was a muffled scream of pain outside the door. With a crash, someone came flying through.

Right in front of everyone's eyes Johannes collapsed to the ground, eyes wide with fear as a feminine figure crouched over him, the collar of his shirt in her hand.

"Why don't you scram, kitten?" The girl growled, dangerously.

When the girl let the brunette go, he all but shot out like a rocket on steroids.

"Which is why you never mess with redheads." Another voice said lazily. Looking up, Kuro raised an eyebrow as the figure in the doorway whip off her hood to reveal it to be Kurai.

"Well, it's about time." Was all Kuro could bring herself to say.

"Really mom? Ugh, whatever. Ryke, get in here and get busy-" No sooner had the brunette girl said something, and said teen came rushing in, was there another shout outside the door. Kurai startled and turned to look behind her.

"What the hell...?" Kurai wondered, before yelping and barely in time pressing her back against the wall as none other than Damian Hart came flying through the doorway and crashing into the far wall.

"Okay, never mind about redheads." Kurai said, her tone surprised as Angelo came to stand next to her, hands on his hips, "Italians are about ten times worse."

Before Angelo could retort, Damian suddenly slammed into him, and the two disappeared in the shadows.

When Violet appeared next to Kurai, looking almost bored, Kurai asked, "Why aren't you helping him?"

"Who, Angelo? Oh, please. Don't tell me you don't think the dude can't handle himself!"

"Well..."

Violet cocked an eyebrow, and out of seemingly nowhere, she was twirling a knife between her fingers.

Kurai wisely stayed quiet.

"Done!" Ryke announced, having finally finished with the last cell, who just so happened to be Ryuto.

"Oh, you little thief! Picked up a few things from me after all, huh?" Ryuto ruffled his daughter's hair, who whined and pushed his hand away.

"Dad! Cut it out!"

"Okay, I know reunions are in order-" Kuro started, and was interruped by her daughter.

"But we really need to get moving before-" Kurai was cut off.

"They find out that we're about to escape-" Kuro growled as she was cut off by Kurai, again.

"And they all kill us." Kurai finished with a victorious smirk.

Kuro wore an irritated look, a low growl rising in her throat.

"You two are way too much alike, you know that?" Camille asked over her cousin's shoulder.

"Yes. I know." Kurai said, "Now, let's go!"

* * *

There was hardly a hitch until the group got down to ground level.

As Angelo rounded a corner, he put the brakes on as the point of a sword pressed up against his neck.

"Well, well, well." Alex Hart purred, "So you're the leader behind this little renegade group."

"Um, actually Kurai is." Angelo replied coolly, a slight edge in his tone.

Alex smirked, "Hmph. Well, too bad you're not live much longer to lead the bloodshed."

That was all the warning Angelo had, and his training with his uncle kicked in.

Flicking his wrist, he felt a knife enter his hand, and he brought it up, the two metals clanging on each other.

"No." Angelo shook his head, "You see, the thing is, I may be a Hart by blood, but under no circumstances, at any time or for any reason," Angelo pushed back and whirled in a circle, the heel of his boot coming into contact with Alex's chest and sending him a good fifteen feet away, "Am I going to act like one."

Alex smirked, "Good to know. But even you and your friends can't do anything against..." Alex's voice became warped, "_My power!_"

Everyone watched in shock as a dark purple aura surrounded Alex, violet tattoos began lining his body, his nails grew out into razor sharp nails, his hair turned black with purple and red streaks, and his eyes turned bloodred.

"_Because I am the ultimate power! Nothing can defeat me, when I have a vessel!_" Alex snarled.

"Okay..." Violet said, "Something tells me we're not exactly dealing with a human being anymore."

"Really?" Kurai asked sarcastically, as two more figures came into view.

One was Ryan Mizuchi, his hair wilder than ever, nails out, fangs extended, and eyes as red as blood.

The other was Melissa Black, eyes the same color, but her eyes as sharp as a hawk's, her nails like claws, wicked and curved, and her hair streaked with orange.

"Okay, no big deal." Camille said.

"Didn't my brother teach you anything about jinxes?" Kuro frowned at her neice.

"No. Because this is gonna be easy!"

Ryssa's jaw dropped, "Did you just say this is gonna be easy? You never say that!"

"Why. Not?"

At that moment, there was a low growling, and everyone turned to see multiple wolves surrounding Ryan, each one with decaying flesh, rotten teeth, red eyes, and yellow claws. Circling Melissa was multiple tigers, each with red eyes, and hungry looks on their faces.

"That's why." Every adult said.

* * *

"Run!" Kuro barked, and everyone turned tail and bolted the down the hallways.

Behind them, there was howls and snarls as the demon animals gave chase.

"Okay, Kurai! Got any bright ideas?!" Ryke yelled, jumping up in the air and jumping and swinging from rafter to rafter.

"Thinking!" Kurai shouted back, "Dad?"

"Wow, you're asking me for help?" Aguma asked.

"Aguma!" Kuro and Bao snarled.

"Dad!" Kurai growled.

Aguma was silent for a moment, before saying, "You kids obviously came prepared. What weapons you got on you?"

"Bow and arrows with different types of arrowheads." Camille yelped as a wolf nearly bit her, before she turned and kicked in the snout, gleeful when it went down with a yelp.

"Sword, dagger, and scythe." Kurai said.

"Whole array of knives." Violet reported.

"Would you believe it? A .38." Tyler called.

Aguma frowned, glancing around the stone hallways, before noticing an outcropping up ahead of the group, "There! Camille, can you get up there?"

"Was I trained by the best huntress in the world?" Camille replied, before rushing at a wall, jumping off of it and in a series of flips and twirls, landing on the ledge, a bow and two arrows in hand.

"Get down! I got explosives!" Camille shouted, and let the arrows fly as everyone dove out of the way. When both came in contact with opposite walls, they exploded and a wall of debris either stopped or buried their pursuers.

"Ha!" Camille jumped down with a flip, "Easy!"

"_Don't say that_!" Everyone yelled in sync.

"Oh, come on! Someone has to, considering Angelo's not being his lazy self!"

Angelo clenched his jaw, "Say something like that again, and so help me, I'll-"

"What? Gut me? You'd have to catch me first!"

"Yeah? And I could too!"

"Oh please! You couldn't catch the slowest-" Camille cut off with a yelp as Angelo suddenly zipped by, grabbed her bow, and held it in the threatening position of snapping it in half.

"Don't you dare!" Camille snarled, and lunged.

Kurai sighed, before saying to her mother, "Was your team always as dysfuncional as we are?"

"When we first started out, yes. But time proved us to have our squabbles and get to know each other's moves before we even had to say a word." Kurai said.

"Hey!" Nefertiti exclaimed, "Take that back!"

"It was a compliment, Nef." Christina said, dryly.

"No it wasn't! It was an insult!"

"See what I mean?" Kuro asked as Nefertiti and Christina started argueing.

"_Would the lot of you shut up?! We still have to get out of here!_" Everyone covered their ears at Violet shout.

"Back to what I said earlier about making redheads angry- don't do it." Kurai muttered.

When Violet gave her a green eyed glare, Kurai stepped back into the shadows.

"You two," Violet stormed up to Angelo, swiping Camille's bow from him, and handing it back to it's owner, "Hands to yourself. You," Violet looked up at Ryke, who was watching amusedly from the rafters, "Get to looking for a way out that doesn't involve climbing through vents. You," Violet grabbed Kurai, and turned to Ryssa, who raised a cocky eyebrow, "Work with her to figure out a way to destroy the Dark Power once and for all. Do I need to give these orders again? Because if I do, I can promise you, I _won't _be pleased."

"No, ma'am." All of the ones that had been given orders said in unison.

"Good. Now get to it!" Violet growled.

Ryke disappeared within seconds, Angelo and Camille turned their backs on each other, with quick insults in their native tounge flung over their shoulders, and Kurai and Ryssa started devising a plan to get rid of the Dark Power, consulting Ryuga, Tsubasa, and Gingka for help.

Violet exhaled as her father stepped up next to her, looking amused and proud as one, "Honestly, they're making it difficult not to tear them a new one."

* * *

**Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for this being so late. I've just been caught up in a helluva lot of shit, and the stress I have to put up with in my house, school, and all of the shows I've been to and have coming up isn't going to help any. Also, my mother's health has taken a _drastic_ turn for the worse, and I don't know when she'll get better, so don't expect updates on any of my stories for a while. If I update, it probably won't be good. And for those of you writing for my contest, don't worry. I still plan on doing that by the 14th. And I should mention that who wins it gets their OC featured in an up coming Beyblade story of mine. I won't reveal that idea until after the contest, so you can decide if you want to send in your OC for it then.**

**So, enough of my ranting. Please type and press the pretty review button below!**


End file.
